Dragon and Familiar
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: A certain pervert comes in contact with something he thought was nothing but fiction. An incident in paradise thanks to a celestial rock. And toys becoming alive. That became his story... and it continues as months later... [Touhou used here is Touhou Pocket Wars]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

My name is Hyoudou Issei... a second year high school nobody that manages to drag on his life. A no one with no special characteristics or any notable skills... someone who li-

"Issei, you're here again." A girl says to me. Turning to her I recognize her modified miko garb and giant red hairbow. "Don't you have other things to do than go here." She says to me, a frown marring her face.

"Eh? Eh? I'm not welcome anymore?" I ask, a panicked expression on my face.

"Yes you are ze~. Reimu is just upset that you weren't able to get her tea." Another girl says to me. This one wearing a black witch's garb complete with pointy hat and broom. "Is that my cookies. Thanks again ze~" "Hmph." While one girl is glad, that other is annoyed.

"I'm sorry Reimu. I swear I'll get your tea when I get here from school tomorrow. I promise!" I tell her, while going down on my knees and clasping my hands together.

"Alright." Forgiven I stand up and still her frowning. "But if you don't get it you'll be sorry!" She threatened. And considering she is I believe her...

Ah... I lied? Yeah maybe I did. I am someone special. But only by the chance of luck.

You see it all started when the game Touhou Pocket Wars came about. It was a collectible card and figure game from a popular danmaku series Touhou. At that time during the time I got my first few figures, played some matches and went up in battle rank I witnessed something strange and fascinating. On my way back home I saw two figures, one regal woman with multiple tails and small cute cat girl fussing about: Ran and Chen. At that moment I was shocked. Two persons of fictional origin was before me and discussing an anomaly in the Hakurei barrier... and considering the 'gap' in sight of them I believe them.

Then they turned on me.

It was not surprising of course. As their activities needed to be kept secret. But to my shock as I got trapped by them my figures... the figures of the characters from the same world came alive and turned real before my eyes, turning into the characters they represented and eventually beating Ran and Chen back. After that was my stupid curiosity pulling me into the gap and into the fantastic world of Gensokyo and a grand adventure...

Months has passed since then, I had free reign to go back whenever I pleased... As I said goodbye to return home I wondered what the next day would bring.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"I give! I give! Stop hitting me!" The kendo club members finally let up and stopped. Each one having angry frowns.

"Hyoudou! I thought you reformed but we find you going back to your lecherous ways!" The captain angrily shouted at me, pointing her bokken menacingly. I used to be a pervert... a very lecherous pervert. But ever since my adventure in Gensokyo and getting... educated by certain individuals...

("Satori-chan I'm sorry but how ca- UGGGHH!" "I swear I'm not perving miss Eirin! I swe- WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT LARGE SYRINGE!" "I promise not to peep." "Again." "I promise not to peep." "Again." "Lady Byaku-ARRGGHHH!" "What are you doing in my fields Issei hmmmm?" "Nothing! I swear Yuuka! Nothing! I wasn't peeping as y-HGWEHGNWEGNBERBBNDNMVNS!")

"*shudder* *shudder* No more..." I whimper as horrible, horrible memories flood into my mind as my punishment for being lecherous... Honestly I'm still a pervert but hell if I do some thing that would get me in these kinds of situations.

"You're shuddering... like they said you would. So you are telling the truth." "I told you! My two idiot buddies tricked me into coming in the storage area when you caught them!" "Alright. Alright. We're sorry Hyoudou. Kaori-chan, Minazuki-chan please escort Hyoudou to the infirmary. Hyoudou think of this as our apology." "Accepted. Now can you please pick me up. I can't feel my arms..."

Honestly I wonder why I'm still friends with Matsuda and Motohama... Then again despite them throwing me to the lions they were my friends for a long time. It's probably the fact they're still angry at me at mending my ways... or hiding my perverse tendencies. Can't help it though.

"Hmmm? Who's that." "You don't know Hyoudou? For a guy who still hang out with those low lives you aren't familiar with Rias-sama." "Rias-sama?" "Yeah Hyoudou. She's one of the four ladies of Kuoh! She's such so elegant and beautiful it's hard not to idolize her." "I see... so why is she looking at this way." The girls scream as they callously dropped me. "Oh kami! She is!" "This is the best day of my life." "This is the worst day of my life." 

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"Poor you ze~. Still you got Reimu's tea and got a cute girl to confess to you." Marisa said, nudging her elbow all the while. Reimu just nodded in her seat, nodding at agreement while she enjoyed the tea I bought her.

"True. But it's kinda suspicious you know. I mean I even asked the faculty and they admit that they only realized that... Yuuma girl is enrolled at our school. Could it be she's some youkai and felt the power of the meteor from my figures?" I asked, paranoid. Honestly being in Gensokyo for a long time has increased my paranoia. It's quite helpful too as it enables me to evade my buddies when they set me up for something. Fat lot it did me at the incident this morning.

"That maybe true Issei. But the outside world is not Gensokyo. Treat as it is, but if you are truly certain that she will do no good then carry our familiars with you." "Reimu is right Issei. Just go with the flow this time." "Alright guys. Wish me luck tomorrow."

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

The next day.

"Will you die for me?" "Well sh-" I run as a spear of light stabs the concrete to my life.

"Well well, you do have some brains after all. Not that it would do you good. You will die all thanks to the Sacred Gear god left for you." She said as she hurled spear after spear at me. What in makai was she saying! Still I ran far enough into the trees that no one will notice what would happen. "Oh? I take that back. You just led me a nice place to kill you."

"Says you." I tell her as she fell down as red ball of light smashes to her side and a sudden gust of wind picks her up and smashes her into a nearby tree. Emerging from two other directions were the figure of Mizuhashi Parsee and Shimeimaru Aya. Well they were actually my figure familiars.

"What who are you?!" 'Yuuma' demanded, unfortunately my familiars never talk. The only response she got were more attacks. Heck she herself shut up and tried to attack me again but fortunately she was outgunned and in a few minutes flew away. But before that: "I'll get you for this humiliation. And as for you, you will die! Mark my words." She threatened as she flew off. I wiped sweat off my brow and sat down as my two familiars vanished into pillars of light and returned to their figurine forms.

"I gotta get back to the others and tell them about this!" I said to myself as I grabbed my two precious figures. Unknown to me someone did see what transpired in that clearing... A small silver haired first year who was shocked by what she just witnessed...

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

In all honesty, I treat Gensokyo more home than... well my home. I dunno but I got acclimated quickly. Maybe that's what happened to Sanae. Though her attitude about Youkai hunting is a tad scary, even if admittedly I haven't seen that side of her yet.

Truth be told Lady Suwako and Kanako doesn't want me around her, citing my pervert ways. Though the tiny frog goddess teases me from time to time and Kanako does have a weird habit of having Sanae with me during my times outside. Then again it's probably their way of fending off Sanae's homesickness for the outside world.

In any case, apart from enabling me the sight of beautiful and cute girls, Gensokyo gives me the sanctuary I needed at times... especially now.

"You did get attacked?! Seriously?" Reimu asked surprised. I nodded while Reimu looked incredulous... then said something that was quite typical. "So... Did she realized you were some pathetic pervert?"

"Neh, neh Reimu. Give him a break." Marisa said alleviating my crumbling nerves. "Still I dunno of any youkai like that though. Maybe she's a Tengu." The black and white guessed causing the miko to shake her head.

"No. Tengus do not have that large wingspan. And I am not familiar with the term Sacred Gear either." The miko admitted, causing the witch to blanch.

"Whoa. Reimu admitting failure! Gensokyo must be ending ze~!" "Shut up you!" What then followed was the familiar squabbling from the two. I have seen it so many times that it was nothing to me anymore.

"They're fighting again?" somebody asked me. Turning I see the second semi-perma resident the mostly drunk oni Ibuki, Suika. Surprisingly however...

"Alice! This is rare! It's nice to see out!" Marisa called from her place where Reimu was on top of her and was about to put out her lights. Saved by Alice it seems. The elegant blonde puppeteer just sighs at the whole thing moves towards me. She then hands over manga that I have lent her sometime ago.

"Thank you for lending them to me." She said smiling. "They may be fictional in your world, but they were very informative." I could only blush and smile at this. Alice may reside alone but considering who she was, then she probably is the nicest oujo I ever met. And honestly I met a few of those at Kuoh.

"No problem. You do help me with these guys." I tell and hold up a few of my figures. She nods, then frowns.

"Still what I just heard was quite distressing. Still I do not know about Sacred Gears either." She admitted, causing Marisa to frown. "It's something interesting though maybe I'll call home and see if Makai has any information about it."

"Ahh... Thanks Alice!" "No problem."

"And that's swell and all but what do we do now?" Marisa asked who was now sitting properly along with Reimu who returned to drinking her tea.

"Why not visit Patchouli. Surely someone as knowledgeable as her knows something about the topic." The mentioned miko suggested causing the somewhat bored Marisa to have stars in her eyes. In an instant she was at my side with her arms linked to mine and...

"Good idea Reimu! We'll see you guys later!" "Wait Marrrriiiiissssaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

I all honesty, I have become used to flying. But flying with Marisa is always something else. It's not like she's a speed junkie or anything but, she's pretty bad when we need to hurry.

I guess the only thing good here is I get to hug a cute girl... in a way.

In any case, thanks to her fast flying it was in minutes when we came in sight of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and it's all red and viny Victorian walls and the nice garden out front... And of course the beautiful and somewhat poorly treated gate guard.

I never see it though.

While I don't visit the place often, I came enough to see that Meiling is treated well. Also apart from her gate duty, she's the mansion's gardener and oddly enough the cook. Admittedly she shares the latter task to Sakuya, who is often busy attending her mistresses or Patchouli.

Another thing is that I often heard how the fairy maids of the mansion are useless. It's not quite true. Because otherwise Sakuya would have probably got rid of them all. Heck they're often doing the cleaning of the mansion and considering how big it is thanks to Sakuya... well they're often very busy.

Strange, I didn't see Cirno or her friends on the way here. Not that I could considering who I was with. Oh well I'm not here to play with them anyways. Though I mostly watch, since they're kind of entertaining.

"We're here Issei!" Was the witch's exuberant proclamation as we landed.

"Ah... yeah." Was the only thing I could say. I'm rather disoriented you see... after all it's what going to happen to you when you when you ride with her. Well I get to hug her so that's all that matters...

Oh yeah there was an incident a while back where I accidentally groped her when I was flying with her. While she doesn't show her feminine side much it was it would show on occasions like that one.

Accidental or not, the red welt on my face lasted for a week. I was careful after that and she apologized since she knew that I knew better than to do those things.

Dropping Eirin's name is horrible enough but threatening me with master spark is pretty bad.

In any case we're here to talk to Patchy and see if she knows about Sacred Gears. Well I hope she does. Considering they're fiction back in my home world, I do not know if Patchy would know what a Sacred Gear is. Here's to hoping I guess.

"Hey Meiling we've come to visit!" The witch shouted from where we stood to the gate guard who was busy watering the flowers. Turning to us, she stared a little bit before frowning and turning to the door. She knocked a few times and said something to the person who opened said door. Afterwards she came to her post.

"Well hello." She greeted smiling at me. I kinda blushed; she's one of the few who's nice to me so her smiles was nice. "IT's good to see you Issei. Have you come to visit and play with Mistress Flan?"

Oh! That's right. One of the reasons the Scarlet Devil crew is nice to me is because of that. Since my figures don't break no matter the abuse, Flandre Scarlet could fight them to her heart's content or until I get tired. Her smiles and hugs are nice. And contrary to everybody says, she can hug you without crushing you... Well only if she expends her tons of energy which I provide.

"Sorry not today. We're here to see Patchouli about a problem I have encountered back home." I told her with the red head nodding and lunging her hand backwards and grabbing Marisa by the scuff of her neck.

"Oh? Well that's okay. Mistress Flan is sleeping today, and since we owe you that much I'm sure Patchy could help." She said in affirmative before dropping Marisa back out of the gate. "But we need someone to escort you since..." She gave annoyed smile to Marisa who just scratched her head.

"I'm not that bad!" The witch complained.

"Yes you are." A voice said from behind, shocking the both of us. Turning we saw the beautiful silver haired head maid of the mansion; Sakuya. "I'll take it from here Meiling, you can go back to your gardening." Nodding she pushed both me and Marisa and left Meiling to her chores.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

I was not even a little bit surprised as we were suddenly in front of Patchouli who was busy reading as always. Considering whom our escort was, this is not shocking. Not at all.

"Marisa... Issei..." She greeted in her usual manner. "I understand the black-and-white, but I'm surprised you visited me Issei." She said as closed the book.

"Yeah well-" "You see-" Marisa interrupted and began telling her what I told her and the others back at the shrine. It looks like Marisa is doing this quick so she could wander and 'borrow' from the library.

"I see." She nods and motions for her assistant Koakuma who came with tea. Turning I saw Sakuya gone, oh well... it's not like Marisa could do more trouble. "From what I know, Sacred Gears were the term the Roman Catholic Church used to call the abilities of people who manifested in various ways."

Eh? Patchouli knew of it.

"I do not know the exact history of it nor what Sacred Gears truly are, but that's what it is." She shook her head. "Supposedly the church only used this term because most of their saints have some sort of ability and called it that way thinking it was a blessing by the Christian God."

"Wow Patchy, how'd you know that?" Marisa asked, she herself curious as why this is so.

"It's because the church was our primary enemies back at the land outside." She said sadly. "With the Scarlet Sisters being vampires, I'm sure you understand."

Ah... That's true. And considering the many stories about hunting vampires and how bad they are to human society, this was also of no surprise.

"That sucks Patchy. So..." The witch turned to me, seemingly now more interested in my so called Sacred Gear than 'borrowing' books. Then again, the reason why she was doing so was because she was learning magic and considering that the Sacred Gears could probably magical...

"I do not know. But it is sure that his ability to use his... figures as familiars is not that ability. So it is probably something else." Patchouli stood and said something to Koakuma again who nodded. "That's why..."

"Why what Patchy?" The witch asked and honestly I'm not feeling good about this.

"We experiment!" She said with gleaming eyes. Oh dear this is not good.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

I couldn't help but stumble upon my steps as I walked onto school. Those who knew me stared at me curiously.

"Hey Hyoudou!" A classmate called out to me. "What happened to you? Did you get beat up again or something?" Was they worried? Nah. They're probably curious since I look like the dead.

"No... It's just I helped a few friends on their experiments." I answered. It was a half truth. I was true that I helped in the experiments by the whole truth was it was to help me as well.

Well sort of.

Yesterday Patchouli with the help of Marisa and eventually half... okay the whole of the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew helped me out on finding out what my 'Sacred Gear' was. It consisted of getting a magical 'checkup', making me do all sorts of attacks and eventually getting attacked.

I had to fight with my gachas for a while and that ended attracting Flan who was glad to 'help'. That scared several years of my life. But still nothing.

So a few more brainstorming sessions now with Remilia in tow and later on it was decided that my gachas was getting in the way. What followed was Meiling nearly kicking my head off several times until it happened.

It was a red gauntlet with a green gem. It was a surprising thing honestly.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*  
>"A gauntlet?" The witch asked as she stared at the new thing worn on my right arm as Koakuma returned my gachas to me. "So what does it do?"<p>

"I dunno." I told her. "In fact I don't even feel strong or anything."

"Perhaps you have not activated it's abilities?" Patchouli helpfully noted. I shrugged and shook my arm, then sat and thought how could I... turn it on I guess.

"Ummm... so how?" I asked as I shrugged once more.

"Perhaps I can help." The voice of the lord the mansion said, as Remilia headed her way towards me and gave me a light flick. "That would help."

I was confused at first until I remembered what Remilia's prime ability is. The power to manipulate fate, a frightening thing.

"Go ahead." She ordered. Considering what she did, I thought that a simple nudge from my mind would do. It worked... too well in fact that it surprised Remilia herself.

At first it glowed, then it began to change shape. From being angular it became rather spiky and not to mention it became somewhat bigger as well. The green gem was much larger and clearer and...

[BOOST]

Eh? What was that.

"So...? Is there anything? Apart from it changing shape." Remilia asked. The others there nodded as well.

"Eh? Well there's..." Before I could answer however it rang again.

[BOOST]

"Eh? What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean what?" Marisa asked, she herself confused.

"Didn't you hear it?" I asked them.

"Hear what?" Meiling asked before shaking her head. "Whatever you heard we didn't hear." Wait... what does that mean.

"Perhaps the gaunlet is saying something in Issei's head." Patchouli said helpfully. Now that I think of it, it's probably the case. So what does this means? "What does it say Issei?"

"Boost." I answered.

"Boost?" I nodded. "Eh? What does that mean? What does it boost?" Was the black-and-white's question.

"Hmmm... Try again Issei." Patchouli told me. That confused me until I realized she meant that I should try nudging again... Well That's what I think she said. So I did.

[EXPLOSION]

The voice said something else this time and... whoa!

"Wow! Now I do feel stronger!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Remilia asked, and I nodded. She then nudged a hand and I found my self blocking another of Meiling's kicks... wait I blocked it?

"Wha? I blocked it... Wow I blocked and didn't get hurt!" I shout in excitement. But... "That's wierd... I feel kinda drained now."

"Is that it!" Flan complained. "Awwww... I thought I play next!" She said dejectedly. Come on Flan! Even if I get super strong I'm kinda scared if you do that! I mean I saw the toys in your room! I saw how you and Meiling train at some days! I won't survive that!

"Too bad Flan. Still it's something isn't it." Remilia exclaimed and apparently a lot of them agreed.

"Yeah. I put enough force in that kick to severe a normal human's head." What... did Meiling did just say that. Wait... WAS SHE REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME! "Oh don't worry Issei. I know how to control the force of my blows so I know if it's dangerous to you. Though from the way you look I don't think I should do it again."

"Indeed." The head maid agreed. What a rare thing. "With just that, you look dead tired." Huh. Really? To prove a point Sakuya faded and reappeared with a mirror in hand.

I was surprised as I looked into my reflection... I really did look tired! Heck I looked like I didn't sleep at all.

"Hmmm... Odd. Still Issei try it again." Patchouli said... Well sureI guess. So I did so. This time she instructed me further when I told her it said Boost again, and told me to wait a few minutes before... well powering up I guess.

"Okay... I'm ready." I said out loud when I heard it boost a few times.

"Alright. Sakuya." Patchouli said much to my surprise. But Sakuya did nothing... Ummm... I guess she's waiting for me. So... I commanded the gauntlet again and...

[EXPLOSION]

Pain! PAIN! Agonizing pain coursed through my body as I ordered the gauntlet to empower myself. I did not know what was going on or why it was happening but it did and the only thing I could do was to collapse and trash in pain.

"SAKUYA!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

The next thing I knew I was in Eientei and Patchouli was apologizing to me. Still despite that we learned a few things.

First my gauntlet can double my strength and furthered if I enable it so. Second is that my body could not handle all that strength. Meiling told me that the gauntlet gave me strength that surpassed my bodies limits causing it to collapse. This was further evidenced by Eirin who scolded Patchouli, Remilia and Marisa who oversaw the whole thing.

Still I'm grateful to them since I now knew why that person tried to kill me also...

"It's a fallen angel." Koakuma said to me when I described my attacker to them. Thanks to that I now knew what my opponent was and considering she was angry when I beat her. She's no doubt come for me again. Still I was advised to use my figures and not rely on the gauntlet. I was not ready and was not suited for it, I was told.

It was true. And it doesn't help i don't do exercise much either. Still Eirin-san's medicine helped though it still left me tired. Ugh. I guess I should stock up on things I can trade for medicines then.

"Experiments? You've become weird Hyoudou." My classmate told me. I could only shake my head at that.

"Excuse me." Eh? That voice wasn't familiar. Turning I saw a petite silver haired girl to my side. She was incredibly cute... and in fact from the way she looked she wouldn't look strange to see in Gensokyo. "Are you Hyoudou, Issei sempai?" She asked.

Eh? Why is this... first year asking.

"Ummm... yeah? What is it?" I asked her who only nodded.

"Please come to the Occult Research Club after school." She said and then left. The whole thing confused the hell out of me.

"What the! Lucky Hyoudou! The Occult Research Club is the club where two of Kuoh's top beauties are!" My... now that I thought of it... I can't remember the name of this classmate. Ummm... Sorry dude whoever you are.

"Uh... I guess." I said uncertain. After all, it was random. And since I got attacked, I now have this distinct level of paranoia brewing within me... Or it's Gensokyo's influence? Oh well, whatever happens I have my gachas so everything will go fine...

I hope. 

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

My day got completely odd thanks to the invitation I had this morning. The cute Kohai that delivered me the message seemed to be popular too. And honestly a lot of people were weary for me to go there.

That is until they remembered I'm terrified of doing anything perverted nowadays.

I mean why shouldn't I? Eirin is bad enough, but Yuuka nearly killing me and... well there was one time Satori sicced Okuu and Rin at me. Brrr... Excuse me but no more open shows of perversity! No more!

Well at any rate I came to the building the Occult Research Club was in after classes. Well it's not like there's any other time for it. Anyways The Occult Research Club was kind of weird. It's an invite only club that only takes in members when it's club president, the lovely and hot Rias Gremory says so.

Which is pretty much non-existent.

The club despite becoming older has only a few token members and could be counted on one hand. The aforementioned Rias, her vice president Akeno, the prince of Kuoh Kiba, the kohai that gave me the invitation who was named Koneko and some... dude named Gasper a mysterious first year. The last one really is mysterious, in fact a lot of students don't even see hide or hair of said student.

In any case... apart from that the club rarely has any activities surprising enough. And honestly it's triggering my Gensokyo inherited paranoia... Ugh...

The building that houses the club does not help at all. In fact it's very reminiscent of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. A place that looks old and uninhabited, only to be lavishly furnished and beautiful on the inside.  
>Great now I'm getting nervous just by standing out of the clubroom doors.<p>

"It's me Hyoudou, Issei! I've come because I was invited here!" I called out after knocking.

"Oh? Come in then!" A peppy and very enthusiastic, and somewhat alluring voice bade me in... I'm honestly confused, but I enter anyways. Once in I find...

...

Rias is also a fan of Touhou! Rias is also a fan of Touhou! Rias is also a fan of Touhou!

My comparison of the Scarlet Devil Mansion to this place and it being right is a coincidence! COINCIDENCE! ARRRGGHHHH!

...

Ehem... Err... Well the clubroom really really looks the part of The Scarlet Devil Mansion... Somewhat ancient outside and fancy inside. Though it somewhat looked the part of a room for the Occult Research Club. Then again so would parts of the Scarlet Devil Mansion... Ugh... My mind is going into circles. The recent attack on me is causing me to think of all sorts of bad scenarios...

Or maybe this is how Gensokyo hypnotises it's residents to stay there? Hmmm... No, considering Sanae is far from the Youkai hunting fanatic that she is from fan works... Though that time in UFO did not her points, even though the last time I saw the two together they were having fun. In fact Kogasa likes Sanae... Now that I think of it, she's also still soft spoken and demure when I talk to her and is also the enthusiastic mecha, anime and video game nut when the topic is broached. I guess the potrayals about her is both true I guess... Except for the 'I like extermination' part.

Errr... Well let's stick to the present. I'm now in the comfy looking clubroom,there are nice looking couches and chairs, lots of paintings, a firceplace, a magic circle on the ground... um...

Let's take a picture for Patchouli and the others, so to prove my paranoia right or wrong... There... click...

"Ara ara, does that interest you?" The same voice that bade me in asked. Turning I found the sensual and very hot Himejima, Akeno standing right behind me. Her chest is... her chest is...

My pervert mind says heaven, but my anti-pervert trauma says not to do something stupid or else I die! UHHHHHHHH! So close yet so dangerous!

"Um... You are Himejima-sempai right?" I asked as I step away and turned to her. Her mischievous smile and... deadly looking body for my eyes to ogle in all of it's glory. Kami she has breasts larger than Komachi's or Sanae's or Kanako's or or... Those are very big and juicy melons she has there!

Ugh! Any more and I would start nosebleeding!

"Indeed kohai-kun. And you are Hyoudou, Issei right? Nice to meet you." She and bowed, causing her chest to... Is she doing this on purpose?! I mean woooooo! It's a nice view but... er... Nose! Nose!

"Fufufufufu!" She is doing this in purpose! Not that I don't mind but... Uooohhh!

"Ummm... Sempai..." I said as I held my nose with a handkerchief. "While I don't mind the fanservice you're freely giving me... I must ask why am I here?"

"Ah! Straight to the point! How disappointing!" She said in fake disappointment that included a cute fake pout. Still it only took a moment for her to default to her mischievous smile. Then again the disappointment was fake and was easy to see. "Well let's at least wait for Koneko-chan to get here okay?"

I could only nod. And honestly it's confusing me, well I get to hang out with a beautiful girl so I shouldn't complain much. It's somewhat of an odd feeling not getting excited at that prospect though. It's probably either my trauma or that I hang out with various cute and beautiful girls since the time I got into Gensokyo... And they're quite friendly to me too!

"I apologize to keep you. But here have some tea while we wait." My vixen of a sempai said as she handed me the tea. I'm kinda hesitant honestly... but oh well... Well we sat there for a few minutes and drank tea and made small talk. Himejima-sempai is kinda nice and well hot, and is nice to talk to but I'm kinda uneasy here. It's like someone is watching me, and I swear it's not here. Heck one of my hands is in my pocket fiddling with my figures...

"We're back Akeno!" Another alluring female voice called out. Turning I saw the small and cute kohai that invited me who is mostly like Koneko and the other is the beautiful red head foreign student Rias Gremory. With her and Himejima-sempai makes two of Kuoh's Great Ladies... Damn! What a combination!...

"Rias, Koneko you're finally back. Our guest has been waiting." Himejima-sempai said with a smile... a smile still too mischievous for my tastes.

"Ah! Hyoudou-kun. Sorry to keep you waiting." "Sorry." Was the apologize of the two who came in... Ummm... Where's the other two? Oh well...

"Uhm... I don't mind, it's not like I have anything else to do." I only hang out in Gensokyo most of the time nowadays... and buying the residents stuff... like tea for Reimu. Now that I think about it, I think Reimu wants me to buy ingredients for dinner since I'm going to eat at the shrine today. Alright, after this I'm going shopping so I could eat with Reimu!

"Well you may be wondering why we called you here." Yeah I do. "Well Koneko here saw you yesterday-" Uh oh... did... did she see?! W-w-what do I do in this situation?! Wait... What if they're with her! Ahhhhh! "Running off some bushes at the park. She also said about some girl asked you out yesterday and-" I listened to Gremory-sempai explaining that my cute little kohai was all too concerned about me... That's kinda nice... wait...

"What?" I muttered since I thought I heard something unbelievable.

"Well don't you know? There are rumors about you getting conned by some cute girl and that you escaped with your life." Wait what? But I didn't heard anything like that this morning! Or at class either!

"You might not know because your classmates withheld the rumor from you. But the tale is widespread because of your infamy... not wait more like your misfortune ever since you shiver for..." I could not help but cry at what she's saying! My trauma has impeded my lifestyle! My great life of perversity!

I get to hang out with girls anyways so I don't mind... well not much so I do mind I guess. What is with me today? Is this the Gensokyo will make you crazy thing?

Ugh, I need rest.

"Is that all." I asked, a little bit tired. "Honestly there's nothing much to the story but thank you for your concern." Stress... I'm stressed... I can't believe it.

"Ah Hyoudou-kun is something wrong?" Gremory-sempai asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah... That encounter with Yuuma has made me paranoid and thinking about that well..." The two Great Ladies of Kuoh pouted at me. Koneko simply glared.

"It's rude to lump us with her Hyoudou-kun!" Himejima-sempai said angrily, the red head beside her nodded angrily.

"Sorry!" I could only bow and apologize honestly...

"It's okay Hyoudou-kun. Still we already got it up to the faculty and the student council, so don't shy away in asking for help." The smile of Gremory-sempai was nice, it lifted my spirits and somewhat energized me for a bit. The view of her breasts jiggle as she gestured while saying that also helped, hehe...

"Is that all sempais?" I asked again. They thought for a bit but shook their heads.

"That's all Hyoudou-kun. Thank you for coming." I nod and make my way out, Himejima-sempai helping me out.

So it was nothing after all! Still I got something interesting, I wonder what Patche and the others would make of the magic circle I pictures...

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

*GAP*

"Rias?" Akeno asked her friend who was furiously thinking.

"Kiba... how was it?" Said the redhead at window where the blonde prince of Kuoh came out behind some curtains.

"He was nervous, weary and alert. He was right in being paranoid, and honestly I think he might have noticed me at some point." He nodded to Koneko. "Also at one point he had began fiddling with his pockets, compounding to what Koneko witnessed at the park that day."

"Strange. From what we heard and found out Hyoudou did not exhibit any sign that he was a Sacred Gear user." Rias shook her head. "While Sacred Gear users don't exactly show signs of their abilities, someone who has a strange ability like Hyoudou should have signs of him using it..."

"He's probably that cautious Rias." Akeno countered her friend. "He admitted to stressing himself with his paranoia. Perhaps it grew worse with him getting attacked by that fallen angel."

"That's true." The red shook her head despite that statement. "Still now that I know of his ability..."

"Rias?" Her friend looked concerned, but smile as she saw her friend smile.

"He has power, and fallen angels are after him. It sounds like a good opportunity." She shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't waste something so convenient to fall into my lap."

"Devious." The petite girl muttered as she snaked, while the blonde nodded.

"True, but considering his state of mind I don't think revealing that we are devils and inviting him to my peerage would be a wise move." She shook her head. "It might alienate him more than befriend him."

"So what's the plan Rias?" Her ebony haired friend asked.

"Follow him of course... Because honestly I feel like he would be someone... special...

... special, beyond the abilities he possess..."

*GAP*

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

After my meeting with the Occult Research Club, I hurried off to shop for ingredients for dinner because Reimu is probably waiting by now. Of all the residents of Gensokyo, Reimu is the one I am most familiar with next to Sanae and Marisa. She's fairly demanding and honestly I sometimes feel that she's mooching off me, but I don't mind. Of everyone in Gensokyo she's the one who least minds me and my perversity, probably attributing it with her laziness or the fact that 'I don't hurt anyone' with it.

Well, so I guess that's fine.

Apart from that there's also the three fairies that I sometimes see when I visit. From what Reimu told me and what I know from the things I know about Touhou, the three pulled tons of unsuccessful pranks before trying to befriend her. Though she was quite dumbfounded with their thinking. She ends up befriending them anyways and probably attribute their mentality as 'they are fairies'. Which makes since I also met them and... well they had the mind of between a pre-teen and a four year old.

Well they're cute and nice if they don't threaten to eat me or try pranks. They're also easily mollified by sweets.

Well most of the fairies as Daiyousei is kinda older in mind, sweet and cute. She's also the only one of them that looks like a senior middle schooler than an elementary student.

In any case after I eat with Reimu I'll be visiting The Scarlet Devil Mansion despite... well it's getting late. The sky is slowing changing in color and the blue sky is slowly turning orange.

I have to hurry. So let's take a shortcut.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

The shortcut I used goes through several abandoned construction yards. Apparently some rich guy bought the lands to make a hotel and mall... I think.

Well anyways I took this shortcut because ever since I got into high school I had separated from my family and am living in my own apartment. Which is a good thing since Yukari moved the gap I used to get into Gensokyo there. Besides, using the gap in the alleyways where I first found it would not only be suspicious but rather dangerous as well.

Another thing is well; the alley is becoming somewhat shady too.

In any case I just need to walk a few more blocks and I would finally get home and into Gensokyo- or so I thought.

"Well well, look what I found." It was a man. A man in a trenchcoat and fedora. And black wings... can't forget about that...

...

Oh come on! Not again!

"Hmph! I don't know how you fended off Raynare. But sorry kid you die today." He said non-chalantly. His hand already up and had a sinister glow before turning into a spear of light.

"Can't you guys... I dunno leave me alone! Apart from beating Yu- err... Raynare was it? I didn't do anything against you!" I complained and he only did was chuckle.

"Sorry kid. Orders are orders, so tough luck." He raised his hand so throw the spear of light to kill only for small lights coming out of my pockets and my figures appeared. Just like they did when I first met Ran and Chen... Ah... nostalgia. Anyways the figure that... came...

Oh... Oh!... I now feel bad for this guy.

Long green hair, wearing a combination of blue and white blouse, over a white long sleeved shirt and skirt. A blue pointy hat with white ribbon and a golden crescent moon, and similar colored ribbon on her chest. And finally her bare feet. Floating between me and the fallen angel is his doom.

"Hmph. Just like with Raynare. Sorry did I am not fazed." He said with all certainty...

I wonder how long can he feel that smug and superior? True only one of my figures was out, but considering who it is... Well...

I really really really feel sorry for this guy.

Eh? In my thinking, the battle already begun and the fallen angel released the spear of light in his hands. The attack going straight at my figure who didn't even flinched. Well, I don't see them flinch but they do dodge, but the woman before me didn't do so. Why should she? The attack fizzels uselessly once it hit her.

"What!" The man shouts in shock and the woman doesn't even more as the frustrated man threw more and more bolts of light at her. "What! WHAT!"

He was now looking scared. And why shouldn't he? All his attacks were useless... Ah!

Now it was the woman's turn to sprout dark ebony wings from her back. The guy is shocked again.

"Another Fallen Angel? No... this woman is no fallen angel... Raynare said...! What is this boy?!" He demanded and I shrugged. Why should I tell him? Besides it's over. Though... Oh boy I need to run away after this...

The woman pointer her staff and light convalescence to it's tip. And in a few minutes, a bright wide and powerful beam shot out. The man didn't even have time to scream, couldn't even dodge due to fear. By the gods of the Suwa! I hope nobody sees this! Who am I kidding!

A few minutes more and nothing is left of the guy. Either he was thrown away or was vaporized, I do not know. The woman disappears and my figure returns to it's original state. I frowned... I feel a heavy feeling in my heart and... No there is no time... I gotta go...

My only hope is nobody sees the beam...

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

*GAP*

It was impossible though, for the Occult Research Club members, the Student Council of Kuoh, the fallen angels and stray exorcists of the old church, the shocked leader of the Grigori and his very interested silver haired assistant and one angel leader all saw...

From now on, the young man would be under strict observation... After all, anyone that has a power like that...  
>*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*<p>

"Ri-Ri-Rias!" Akeno shouted in fright as they saw something very incredible. All of them, all of the Occult Research Club members there had wide eyes and froze in sight.

"Yes... special... very special..." Was the only thing the red head could mutter before shaking her head. "Quickly! Follow Hyoudou! It's impossible for that not to be noticed!" She ordered before bringing out her phone and...

"Sona!" quickly answered as it rang.

"Rias! Have you seen-?" "Yes!" The red head cut off her other friend. "We're following the cause! Please get ready!"

"We already are." The ever reliable one said. "Be careful!"

"We will!"

*GAP*

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

I was kinda depressed when I got to the shrine. Thinking of what happened and what could have happened. In one hand if I didn't fight back, I would be dead. In the other, I don't know what to feel at how I killed someone no matter how indirect it was.

"Don't fret about it. It was a consequence that only happened because you wanted to live." Reimu comforted me in her weird way, considering she said it as if she was scolding me.

"But I-" She bonked me in the head with the ladle she was holding.

"No buts Issei. Now sit there and wait for dinner." She ordered and I complied. I can complain, pout and mutter. But Reimu gets the last say no matter what. Especially in this case. Warms my heart actually.

Well in any case I get to eat a nice dinner with a cute girl then gets escorted by said girl to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Meiling was actually surprised to see me seeing it's already late and all.

Well I don't classes tomorrow so-

"I'm leaving you here now Issei." Reimu informed me... well no surprise here. "Also if you want to talk about how you feel about what you've done, then there's two people here... or maybe most of the main residents here could help you..."

That's true. The majority of the main residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion have lives... that are somewhat far from the rest of the residents in Gensokyo. While some of the stories I've read about their origins were theoretical... or made up. One thing is for sure. They had blood on their hands.

As I watched Reimu fly away, Meiling approached.

"Well, it's not like we're getting sick of you visiting or anything; but why the visit?" The busty red headed gate guard asked.

"Well I got questions for Patche... and some advice from you and Sakuya." I admitted, scratching my head as I did so. Well it's gonna be hard to broach the subject honestly... well for me. I don't know about the woman in front of me though.

"Advice from me? And Sakuya too?" She was slightly confused, and even had an eyebrow up. Heck it got higher when I nodded my head. "Well this is interesting. Okay shoot."

As prompted I told her about my brief scuffle with the fallen angel and what happened after that. She bonked me in the head, rather harshly too.

"Idiot! While you should feel bad about ending someone's life, you shouldn't feel bad about it that much!" She scolded. "He was trying to kill Issei! It was to fight or die! In those situations, you fight! No questions asked, not hesitations either! Understand!"

"She is right Issei. Your life is more important than the one who wants to kill you." Was the advice by the surprise appearing chief maid that made me jump with her voice. Meiling was unfazed, Sakuya probably done to this her a lot of times already.

"Patchouli and mistress Remilia is waiting Issei. Follow me." I was confused at this, but Meiling waved me off and in the end I could only follow Sakuya.

Like most of the times I had Sakuya guide me, just one wink and we're already there. What a convenient ability.

"Back again already Issei?" Was the warm greeting I got from Remilia. It was something that I got from her very frequently. Well considering as I am prime entertainment and sort of 'item getter', this was no surprise. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Remi plays with that PSP I bought for her. "Trouble again?"

"Well yeah. Though considering that I got called here immediately means you already know the gist of it." I guessed in which they both nodded.

"Indeed. And honestly the fact that... well that familiar of yours making a commotion is not a very good thing." Patchouli told me. In fact she was outright frowning... heck I think she's scolding me! "In truth, you have done something that put a big target on your chest."

"That's true Issei. It's impossible to not notice a Master Spark in the horizon. Especially something that stong." Sakuya scolded, and I could only bow my head in shame.

"This is troubling Issei and I must admit I wish I could loan you Meiling or Sakuya... but..." Remilia shook her head. "It's quite impossible. Patche and Koa I wish but I don't think that's a good idea." Remilia began, confusing me.

"What are you talking about Remi?" I asked.

"Why to someone to guard you!" She said with a smile.

"Really... but why?" Again I asked.

"Why not Issei? I mean we owe you for Flandre and the incident a while back. And honestly most of us have gone to like you." The mistress of the mansion told me. I could not help but blush. "Besides I already pegged you to be our butler after you graduate. A good thing since you can travel beyond the border."

Wait what? Ummm... Really?

"Uhhhh... I'm honored I guess...?" I could only scratch my head. I mean, what could I say to that? Sure I'm getting pegged as a servant, but a servant to the Scarlet Devil Mansion? It's a sweet deal!

"Before that mistress, we must find a way for my new underling to live through his schooling." Wow Sakuya, already confident at that. And I'm already called underling? Really?

"Then why not employ someone already familiar with the modern world." A voice said, a voice not belonging to anyone from the mansion. Everyone there went on high alert as a hole opened in the air and a quite amused Yukari, most frightening and powerful Youkai of all Gensokyo appeared.

"Yukari." Remilia said with a slight frown. "It is a surprise to see you."

"Oh? Why? I mean I also view Issei here as entertainment." She said while disappearing from her gap and apparently appearing behind me and hugging me...

...

Uooooh! I can feel her boobs! Wait! No I'm in Gensokyo! And this is Yukari too!

Don't think perverse thoughts don't think perverse thoughts don't think-

"Besides if anyone can escort our boy from his school is a girl that should be in one." She commented as she hugged me harder. Is... is she... doing this on purpose? Wait... Of course she is! Well... not like I mind or anything...

Wait did she just...

"You mean like Sanae?" I said, causing the others there to realize what Yukari meant.

"I see. The Moriya Shrine Maiden migrated from the outside world. And considering what the plan is, I doubt her divine guardian's would be adverse to lending her services." The ever smart Patchouli deducted and nodded, with the others following suite.

"I'm sure she'll be happy about that." And I meant that. Everytime I was with Sanae she would reminise about her life outside the modern world and often admitted that she wished she was able to finish high school. In fact she's also a second year like me... if she was still at school.

"I'll talk to the Frog Goddess then." Remilia said and nodded then turned to Yukari. "Still why the personal appearance?" A good question. Since Yukari does not appear for anything.

"Well I just want you to know that there is something interesting going on back at the Hakurei Shrine." She said before slipping into her gap. Her voice the only thing left behind. "Hurry... you might might miss it."

"Is that so?" Remilia muttered and stood. "Sakuya, Issei come on then." She turned to Patchouli. "Are you coming Patche?"

"Why not. Koakuma, come." With her name called, the familiar of the librarian came with post haste.

"You called master?" She asked.

"We're visiting the Hakurei Shrine. Come on." She ordered in which her familiar nodded.

"Okay then, we'll leave word with Meiling and then we're off."

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

With Sakuya's ability notifying Meiling and getting to the Hakurei Shrine was easy. In fact when we got there we already saw several faces. That of Marisa, Sanae, Alice, Suika... and apparently the Myouren Temple and Miko's crew altogether.

"Guys." I called, as I ran up to them while Remilia and the others went their own pace. "What's going on?!"

"Issei..." Alice was the one who replied to me. "Apparently some people followed you."

"Followed me?" I asked so slowly, thought I already knew why.

"What did ya do Issei?" Marisa asked scowling. I explained what happened and they nodded. "Well... One thing for sure this group is not with the guys who tried ta kill you."

"Eh?" I stood there dumbfounded when Sanae pointed forward and I saw Reimu fighting... no mandhandling a group of...

"THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB!" I shouted in shock, at which point all action stopped and everyone looked at me.

"This is a very fine mess you made young man." Byakuren muttered as she turned to me. At that point the action continued with Reimu's beat down. Though it looks like she's letting up now. "Still are you fiends with them?"

"Uh, no. They're more of passing acquaintances... Heck I just met them this morning!" I explained.

"Well the way you defended yourself was really something Issei." Marisa shook her head. "Still, Master is master no matter what and what your... familiar of her did was something she would do." Must you really look proud at that statement Marisa?

"Devils." Koakuma muttered, as she stepped forward.

"Brethren of yours Koa?" Her master asked and the familiar nodded.

"Yes... Yes in fact..." She said, somewhat stumbling. She looked uncertain but in the end rushed forward and shouted. "RIAS!" With her name called the flying bat winged red haired bombshell paused and turned...

"Cousin?" She muttered... Wait... cousin?

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

Gensokyo, a mystical land of legend. Land of miracles, a sanctuary of legends! And a place where trouble always seems to manifest ever since it's new protector, a Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei line named Reimu took up the responsibility for it.

Admittedly most of the incidents were easily solved and were somewhat harmless... Well some of there were somewhat harmless. Yuyuko's plan to revive the... deadly youkai tree where... she's buried was kinda dangerous. And Okuu's ambition could well be catastrophic since she's a rampaging bird brain by then. Oh and Mima's dream of conquest was also dangerous... Miko was also shady. Sukuna's ambition was also kinda dangerous since she was manipulated onto... okay maybe many of the incidents were... uhh... nevermind.

The thing is after all of these incidents said Shrine Maiden would solve it and befriend... well whoever was causing trouble. Though she's not Gensokyo's only protector there are others too. Like the Witch of the Magic Forest, who overpowers everything in her path and...

And anyways I'm just drifting off the most important thing here.

What is that? Well... thanks to my... ummm carelessness I guess. I'm a... well indirect cause of one now.

"Well congratulations ze!" Marisa began patting my back while I sulked.

"Congratulations on what Marisa?" Alice asked, shaking her head at her neighbor's antics. "That Hyoudou had caused trouble due to the danger surrounding him?" She scolded. Marisa chuckled sheepishly and scratched her head.

"Well I know it's kinda a bad joke. But it now proves that Issei is that now one of us!" The witch declared proudly.

"What do you mean by that?" The puppeteer asked feeling rather irritated. "That he caused trouble for Reimu and such?"

"Yeah!" Alice actually faceplamed at this and Byakuren bonked Marisa's head.

"This is no laughing matter Marisa!" Byakuren began and started scolding the black-and-white while Reimu shook her head and beckoned... ummm the three mischievous faeries?

"Go get some snacks and tea ready. We have a lot of guests." She ordered and the three... are they really following her. Now that I think about it, Byakuren before she began scolding Marisa, Remilia and Miko ordered something similar to their underlings. While Gremory-sempai talked to the rest of the Occult Research Club while Koakuma went back to her master's side.

"Well one thing is for is that we have a lot to talk about." Byakuren stated as she went back to us after she finished lecturing Marisa who was now whimpering in fetal position... Whoa! What kind of scolding did Byakuren do! Scary!

Still I could only help but gulp considering it looks like I'm next on the chopping block.

On the other hand I end up ogling her since... well either she doesn't mind or doesn't notice. Well that's fine I guess... though... Looking back at it I remember getting beat up by Ichirin and Unzan because of it... Ugh... Can't I do perverse things without becoming a punching bag!

Ummm... Now that I think about it, this is Gensokyo. It's dangerous when I get caught and... well. Looking at the Occult Research Club and seeing Himejima-sempai waving at me with a smile... her boobs... Wooohhh! Thank you Himejima-sempai!

*smack!*

Ouch! That hurt! Who slap- Shanghai?

"Eyes, Issei." She scolded me before sighing and shaking her head. "I must admit, she's something to look at."

Wait did Alice just admitted to...

"I'm still a girl after all Issei." She said rather annoyed. Ooops, I broadcasted that unintentionally. Well honestly I actually don't see much of the girls here having breast envy. That or they're not being obvious. Well, I'm a guy so I can't probably can't see the signs. And besides if there's any...

Uh... Seeing someone here give me an evil smile and brandishing knives I forgot that I informed Sakuya of that particular meme. I got proof that it's not true with a show and an actual touch. I was in heaven at that until she told me the price. That being that she would join Flandre in playing with me... and worse I was actually a target at that! I think I lost several years of my life because of it.

"I got Kanako and Suwako-sama!" Sanae cheerfully announced... wait... when did she leave? And how didn't I notice? I mean she was right there beside me when Byakuren was still scolding Marisa!

"And preparations are done. We can start now." Reimu announced... Preparati- wait?! How fast could they turn the... oh screw this! They can do that because so and that's final. In any case the Hakurei Shrine grounds is now hosting a small feast. And it looks like some of the people are digging in. Like Suika and... huh Yuugi? And now that I think about it, the rest of the Old Hell Crew is here... when did that? I need to pay attention more.

"Issei. Come here, your center to this whole incident." Reimua said as she called for me. She was sitting in a center table where what looks like the heads of the various groups there. Kanako-sama, Satori, Byakuren, Miko, Remilia, Reimu, Rias, a gap... most likely Yukari and finally, a seat for me it seems.

Well they're staring at me expectantly so I guess I have to get to it.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

Well the first business of the... well the night was me telling me the events that led to the Occult Research Club to charge into Gensokyo. While my caution was praised, letting my 'familiar' version of Mima do... well what Mima does best was heavily criticized considering I can control them regardless of who their original is. Also moving with haste and using a shortcut that would definitely lead to an ambush was also lauded.

"Honestly that was stupid of you Issei. Actually you're not that bright but that was very idiotic of you." Ugh. Reimu's harsh words at that cut through me deeply. It was true though, and my eagerness to have dinner with Reimu have clouded my already bad judgement.

"If we only knew." Gremory-sempai sighed as she said it. "We already knew about the fallen angels in our territory but they're as slippery as fish and intentionally kept their heads down. " She shook her head. "Issei's little run in with them honestly was the only time we caught wind of them having activity in our territory."

"That is quite something to say miss devil." Kanako-sama said rather abruptly and with authority. Not like she doesn't have authority. In fact I think Gremory-sempai knows that too considering how she cowered over her words.

"Indeed. But it has merit." Ah! Satori-san must have read Gremory-sempai's mind! How devio- uhhh... I mean smart of her! Ahahahahaha! "But I digress. It is best that you speak of your circumstances along with the current state of the supernatural side of the outside world before you even begin." Wow. As expected of Satori-san, she knows what to say as always.

Uhhh... Nevermind.

Gremory-sempai followed Satori-san's suggestion and began to regale the tale of the truth back at home. A truth I myself could not even to remotely comprehend with my tiny brain. Hey, I can't help it. I can get the gist of it but not all of it.

"I see. The state of the outside world is rather complicated." Remilia muttered as she drank her tea. The rest of the people there nodded.

"Still, it only tells us only a fraction of the current situation." Byakuren stated and all agreed to that too.

"Still. A great war with three great factions of the Christian Mythological Faction." Kanako-sama shook her head. "How stupid."

"I'm afraid we're not like you Kanako-sama." Gremory-sempai admitted. "Our... well it's not like our mythology has anything to defend our current state honestly."

"True. Still you are currently in a state of silent war... Cold War I believe as the modern world would term it with your other three sides of the Christian Mythological Faction. And with the commotion cause by Hyoudou here..." I'm sorry! It's not like I intended that to happen! "Oh stop bowing in apology Hyoudou-kun! While it is arguably stupid to let your familiars do their own thing especially with the one that protected you today..." Ummmm... that's right, I gotta be more responsible about them. "It's hard to persecute you when your life is on the line."

"Still it's not like Issei could defend himself without his familiars." Remilia shook her head. "We know it's somewhat possible with the discovery of his... 'Sacred Gear' was it." Rias nodded, in fact she's rather surprised. "But that red glove would do squat as Issei here is no master of any martial art. Nor is he a magician of any sort."

I'm sorry that I'm just... well a normal human with extra ordinary circumstances! I can't help it!

"We could-" Rias probably was suggesting they could help but...

"Sorry Gremory-san." Miko interrupted. "While Hyoudou-kun is of the outside world, and you are the most reliable people to protect him. You just admitted that you might just let him die."

"No! While we devils would resurrect people with the Evil Pieces as to add to our peerages it does not mean we would let Hyoudou-kun die!" Gremory-sempai defended herself. Miko shook her head and turned to Satori... er san to confirm and got a nod.

"Hmph. So you are sincere. Still it would end up as Gensokyo's problem and you Gremory-san is nor your... peerage was it? Are not residents of Gensokyo." Miko finished. To my surprised everyone there nodded at that.

"Why is- oh!" Gremory-sempai began but stopped. And she did so when she looked at me.

"Ummm? What?" I asked.

"Well, Issei we only got here because we followed you and... well that's very easy to do." I'm just human! I can't help it! "You even forgot to lock you apartment's door..."

Ahhh... Ummmm...

"I'm an idiot!" I slumped.

"There, there Hyoudou-kun." Uuuuuhhhh! Byakuren-san! You're so always nice!

"In any case, while we can rely on our devil friends cooperation we need to take measures because the last thing we need are powerhungry fools or any of the sort getting in Gensokyo... Yukari..." Kanako-sama turned to the gap and instantly a beautiful blonde and very hot woman... who is arguably much more older and several dozen times as dangerous as anyone there appeared.

"Yessssss~?" Yukari as always sounds so playful.

"Can you make measures so to limit other people from entering that gap at Issei's place?" The Moriya goddess asked. To which the woman shook her head.

"That's not possible I'm afraid. In fact another thing about it is that it's always open as well." Yukari frowned. "I do not know if it's because of Hyoudou-kun's connection to Gensokyo or because of the Meteor but I myself could not close that gap... Actually I could but it will just open up somewhere else. It's why I just moved that one to Issei's apartment in the first place."

"How about inside Issei's home?" Reimu asked, for the first time contributing to this discussion.

"That can be done." Yukari nodded.

"Still we have problems with Issei's life in danger." Miko again pointed it out, and was answered by Gremory-sempai.

"Well we could at least protect him in school. And we could always escort him." She said.

"But you won't be there always." Kanako-sama said shaking her head. "We need someone permanent there."

"That would be hard." Remilia countered. "As many of us lacks knowledge... well most nuances of the modern period."

"Oh but we have candidates for that." Yukari said mischievously. Kanako-sama was about to retort but Remilia beat her to the punch.

"I'm afraid we need Koa. You all know how hopeless Patche can be without her." So true. Patchouli can be quite absent minded and honestly needs to be tended by Koa at many points or else. It's true that anyone can do that, but Koa is the one most familiar with Patche because... well she's her familiar.

"I would have loved to have my cousin back..." Gremory-sempai murmured...

"Okay... so I'll ask Sanae." Kanako-sama said in defeat. Something that raised Reimu's brows.

"Is that fine?" She asked and Kanako-sama nodded.

"As long as she returns to her duties at times. It's not like the Shrine is always packed or anything." The Moriya Goddess admitted and Reimu, Byakuren and Miko all chuckled. "Well this ends our planning for now. So let's eat while we're here."

And with that. The festivities lasted through the night.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

*GAP* 

The red headed Gremory could not help but sigh. Admitted she could be excused considering how big of a bullet they had dodged there. Ever since she saw and recognized the woman... who apparently was a 'fake' a familiar of Hyoudou's she knew they were way over their head. The gap inside Hyoudou's apartment that was nearly invisible to the eyes of both the normals and the supernatural sealed the whole deal.

In fact the fact that they had stumbled upon on accident was amusing either.

Nor was Akeno's joking enough to attract and annoy the Shrine Maiden of Paradise... which ended up in a fight. While she was sure that for the protector of Gensokyo, that was normal. For them it was not. Heck the whole fight, no... it was not a fight, it was the Shrine Maiden steamrolling them with such ease that it wasn't funny.

Fortunately that was normal. If they were able to overpower the Shrine Maiden then the situation could get worse.

Another thing was how the heads of the various groups of Gensokyo was rushing the whole talks. She didn't know why but it seemed that they didn't like her or them... Whatever was the case is that the-

"Rias!" Was the loud voice of her friend nearly echoing in the empty streets as they, the Occult Research club threaded back to Kuoh and back to their dorms. "What's wrong? Are you worrying about our little adventure?" She asked, her smile was noticeably missing.

"I can't help it Akeno. We just got lucky there." She said with a frown.

"True, but we can't say that. If the fight continued, we could have won." Her friend assured but failed as Rias shook her head.

"No we won't. I know full well how powerful Reimu is and how much she was holding back." She with much conviction.

"Truly? How do you know? It's not like you know her-... wait you do?" Rias nodded.

"Yes I do. In fact I'm even surprised we got to the Hakurei Shrine in the first place... Then again the gap inside Hyoudou's apartment and in fact him... 'controlling' Mima was enough to tell me that all of this are way over our heads." She shook her head again.

"How do you know all of this Buchou? Because I know that realm is new... well new to me." Kiba interjected and was supported by the small silver haired girl and her best friend.

"Because that place... those people... They're supposed to be fictional." She told them in a seriousness. The statement however caused them to get really surprised.

"What? Are you serious Buchou?" "Rias, is this a joke." "Unbelievable."

"But what I said is true. Gensokyo is a realm... a setting inside a game. A Danmaku Shooter called Touhou." She told them causing her best friend to blanch.

"Wait? Isn't that your favorite game? The one where a look... alike... of... No..." Akeno paused and shuddered.

"Yes. In fact now I know why Koakuma looked so much like my cousin, because it is her. I can't believe it." Rias shook her head. "But this leads us to loads of problems in fact, I suggest we follow their advice and let them handle the situation for now... also... Do not talk about Gensokyo to anyone other than ourselves and Hyoudou."

"Not even to Sona?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes. We need to gain their trust, not because they can aid us... But because no one and absolutely no one we know or would know or even meet would match anyone there."

"It's that bad?" Kiba asked and Rias nodded.

"Those people I talk to apart from Reimu the Shrine Maiden we fought and Hyoudou, are also beyond our limits." Shook her head. "A master Monk, a poweful Taoist, an all knowing mind reader and a powerful vampire. Not mention those that follow them. In fact Satori has a Hell Raven with her with the power of Nuclear Fission. Tell me you three... can you fight someone who can throw nuclear blasts as if it was the most normal thing in the world?"

"No... but... No... we can't." Kiba shook his head.

"Woman?" Koneko inquired and Rias thought for a moment before nodded.

"Ah... Kanako... sama..." Akeno blinked at this.

"Kanako-sama? Really Rias?" She asked.

"Of course. After all, she's a goddess." Again all three of them widened their eyes at the surprise.

"She's... a goddess... Oh my..." Akeno covered her mouth and shivered.

"Indeed... as you can see, that place is full of beings that could utterly crush us. There is no point in aggravating them unless you want a quick end." All three nodded. "So until then, we can do nothing but wait and see..."

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"So distrustful~... But I can see why." The ancient Youkai of boundaries muttered as she drank sake without a care. The people with her did not mind.

"It's hard to trust them. Because unlike them, despite our differences we know each other enough." The Moriya goddess said. "Not to mention they're not from here."

"Is that all?" The Youkai of boundaries asked. Byakuren answered this time.

"Their story and how their society works is also the reason. Not mention despite being earnest in helping..." She sighed. "Truly for me to doubt them as I am. But it's hard to do when they have a system that would circumvent death to their advantage."

"While death is not required..." Miko continued for her rival. "It's hard to trust someone who has the means to make anyone their slaves. As someone who used leadership and charisma to gather my followers it is hard not to see them in a negative light."

"It helps that we have only heard from a third of three parts of the picture we're forming." Remilia muttered as she had Sakuya serve her tea, not partaking in drinking of any sake. "While the Fallen Angels are trying to kill Issei, we do not know why. We also haven't heard the side of the angels, as that could also prove important."

"Hyoudou-kun is also a factor to consider." Satori put her input in. "While he has only with us for a short while and he has... unfortunate habits." Everyone there chuckled. "He has become part of this land. This refuge we call home. And I myself do not want to see ill of anyone of us here."

"So true." "Yeah." "Why yes." "Of course."

"Ah~ Thinking about him, what should we do?" Yukari asked, earning a raised brow from Kanako.

"It's kinda odd seeing you worried for him." The goddess noted and was agreed by the others.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I? He's such an entertaining boy~ In fact maybe I should turn him into one of my Shikigamis!" She said mischievously.

"Hey! I offered him first!" Remilia shouted rather angrily. At this point a stare off happened with a devil may care Yukari and a fuming Remilia.

"Now now... let's focus on the topic first. I believe we have talked in making defenses for Hyoudou's home." Byakuren said diffusing the situation.

"Well Patche could make some." Remilia said very assuringly. "Considering her knowledge, it would be easy."

"Some protection charms would be nice too. I think Hyoudou would appreciate that." Miko noted, and Byakuren nodded.

"Also about someone that would be with him..." Kanako sighed. "Well Sanae said she'll do it. In fact I'm will go with Issei tomorrow to his school so we can enroll her and Reisen."

"Wait? The Moon Rabbit? When did that happen?" Remilia asked, curious to how this was leaked to Eientei as nobody from there was in the meeting... until she remembered... "So you were there." She said as she turned to the ever mischievous Yukari.

"Why yes~ Yes I was. Why do you think no one from there is here?" Yukari exclaimed, and Remilia just frowned. "In any case the next few days would be interesting~!"

"So you will be watching?" The goddess asked and the ancient Youkai nodded.

"Of course... after all... Gensokyo is at stake..."

*GAP*

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

*GAP*

"What could have happened?" Sona asked worriedly as she paced around the student council room, her peerage could do and say nothing to alleviate that worry.

"Sona, are you still saying that even after Gremory-san said that they had already solved the problem?" Her vice president noted.

"I wouldn't if that was the case. But I can tell she's lying." The Student Council President said with certainty. "Not only is her poker face familiar to me. But we've been together long enough to know if one is lying to the other. But at the same time I can understand why she's hiding whatever could have happened to me. However, not reporting to her brother is a telltale sign of something wrong and/or big."

"I see. But Gremory-san may have her reasons." Her vice president noted and Sona nodded at this.

"True. But just then we get this elegant woman enrolling two students, one Kotiya, Sanae and one Reisen Udongein Inaba... who I must admit sounds very familiar." She shook her head. "In fact the woman, Yasaka, Kanako is also familiar to me."

*note: Rias had also infected Sona with her love of Touhou. A fact that slipped out of Rias' worried mind.*

"Isn't it coincidence?" Her vice president guessed but Sona disagreed.

"Tsubaki, just a day ago we saw a large powerful beam pierce through the heavens. Then Rias' group went ahead and investigated. She goes back both relieved, tense and panicked. Worse since the last one she showed when I appeared to ask what happened. Then after that we get two transfer students. Whatever happened, Rias is a part of it." Sona concurred making the Student Council members nod at realization.

"So what is our plan Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked her president.

"For now. We watch, and prepare."

*GAP*

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

I'm not very fond of school honestly. Not because I have bad grades or anything... Then again with the dime a dozen gorgeous females in my school, it's worth it. And today... today adds two more of them!

"Hello! I'm Kotiya, Sanae! Nice to meet you!" "I'm... Reisen Udongein Inaba... It's nice to be here I guess."

Hmmm... Sanae's introduction is very enthusiastic. Perhaps she's just happy that she's finally back at school again? Or maybe even back to civilization? Not that Gensokyo is uncivilized, I meant the modern world. On the other hand Reisen is kinda... well she's not very enthusiastic about this. Also I just noticed that nobody recognizes them, not even by name.

Touhou might not be for everyone but it's very popular. Spanning lots of fan works starting from fan doujins, games, toys and even animes... the last one is never official though. And oh music, probably the most prolific thing for the series. But I'm getting off topic.

The fact is, like I said no one in class reacted to their names and their looks. And believe me their pics are everywhere in the internet so a lot of people knows what they look like. No even a look, batting an eye, scratching heads... nothing... Wait... Did Reisen...?

"I didn't do anything." She said as she passed me onto her seat which is coincidentally beside me... wait Sanae is at my front too! Ummm... I don't remember those seats vacant...

"Hihi!" Sanae giggled. "Well I know it was unfortunate. But I have to thank you Issei! I finally got back to school!"

Ah! I remember. At one point during a time when I was with Sanae, she told me that one of her regrets was being unable to finish school. But thanks to my circumstances, she now has the power to erase that regret.

"Good for you Kotiya-san." Reisen said wearily.

"What's wrong Reisen?" I asked, and at that point I caught her heaving a great yawn.

"Nothing it's just..." She patted her head. Ah... She must be distracted since her normal bunny ears are not there. In fact, seeing her like that is kinda weird.

Ummm... Now that I'm paying attention it seems I've attracted unwarranted attention to myself.

"Damn it! When did Hyoudou hook up with those babes!" "How is he able to talk to those cuties!" "Hyoudou is casually talking to the two transferees, how odd!"

This is going to bite my ass I swear. In fact I feel as it's the meteor investigation all over again! I mean we get to a lead, fight, another lead, fight... and so on and so forth. In fact I get attacked, I go get info from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, then I get attacked again... and then there was last night's... I kami! I'm gonna get attacked again!

"Something wrong Issei?" The ever sexy moon rabbit asked me and... Now that I say that looking at the two of them in their Kuoh uniforms... What a treat!

"Issei?" Sanae repeated Reisen's call for me, bringing me out of my happy place.

"Ah... I'm just worried this incident of mine would blow up like the meteor incident." I admitted, and both nodded, worry etched in their faces. All three of us then sighed.

"Ehem!" The voice of the teacher brought us out of our stupor. "You three can catch up later, we now have class." Only my two friends had the decency to blush... me... this is normal I guess.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

After the first class, Sanae and Reisen got the usual transfer student treatment which meant lost and lots of questions directed at them. Sanae answered all of those with polite cheerfulness supplying answers to question she can answer and stomping down on those that were either private or she can't truly answer.

Reisen answered hers as she was just dealing with one of her usual costumers. Something that gave some of the class odd vibes, while others were impressed with her business like behavior and actually easily guessed that she worked as a sales clerk...

Also some of the guys including my two... ummm forgotten pervert friends are surrounding me demanding an explanation.

Uhhh... What should I do in this situation?

"Excuse me." It's Sanae. "Please leave my friend alone." She said with a chilling smile. Whoa... Wow that's some hostility there Sanae... Maybe the Sadist thing is true in a way.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

In any case after that incident everything went all smoothly. Though some of the guys are rather scared of Sanae now. The girls on the other hand looks like they found a new hero. Oh boy.

Well, now that schools over I get to hang out with Sanae and Reisen!

"Come on Issei! It's been a while since I been to a mall!" Looks like Sanae is happy. Reisen is kinda indifferent about the whole thing.

"Ah!" Oh. It's Koneko. Wait I think don't she was expecting us.

"What's wrong Koneko?" Oh! It's Gremory-sempai. Ummm... This is weird meeting up in this school hallway. "Ah! Hyoudou-kun and-" She stopped, wait... I know I'm not that smart... but was that recognition from her eyes.

"Sanae." "Reisen." My two companions introduced themselves. Rather gruff introduction girls.

"This is awkward." Well Gremory-sempai, it can't be anything else. "This a good opportunity still. I know I'm kinda intruding but can I at least take a minute of your time?" All three of us there looked at each other, or more like Sanae and Reisen looked at me for confirmation and I could nothing but shrug.

Sorry girls I'm not the leader type.

"Alright. We'll hear you out." Thank you Sanae for taking charge.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"Thank you for indulging me, and sorry bothering you but..." Gremory-sempai looked away. We were currently at the Occult Research Clubroom and was offered tea by our host who seemed to be hesitating. Finally she sighed and slumped. "Sorry... But I messed up."

"You... messed up?" Sanae asked slowly, confused at what my- errr... our red headed sempai said.

"Well... ummm.. We're you informed of what was talked about in that meeting." She addressed Sanae and  
>Reisen who nodded. "Well I was worried about what to report considering... ah... er..."<p>

Gremory-sempai was tongue-tied... no she was more than tongue-tied. In fact she absoultely did not know what to say. I realized in her hesitation why this was so.

"Gremory-sempai... are you a-" She nodded before I finished.

"Yeah. I'm a fan." Those words cleared everything up for Sanae and Reisen who actually looked at me and giggled. Considering I'm the first fan they met... well... In any case, I can see where this was going. In fact the Wind Priestess beat me to the punch.

"Ah! It's hard to report something nearly impossible... no considering how we're viewed here telling about what you encountered would be incredulous." Sanae stated with all sympathy. It must because of... well some stories say that Sanae met her patron/guardian goddesses while she was still in school and that it was hard for other people to understand her because she spouted some incredible nonsense...

"Yeah." Gremory-sempai admitted as she rubbed her arms. "I became a fan of the series ever since the first windows game where a character that would be later depicted as someone bearing the similarities... no in fact she was all too identical to my favorite cousin appeared." She shook her head. "I loved her like a sister you know. And then she disappears one day without explanation. It broke my heart. So that little sprite that reminded me of her was a big thing."

Ah... Well I did hear that she wanted her cousin but... Patchouli needed Koakuma. In fact I don't think she could go without her.

"In any case my hesitation along with the stress because indecision caused me not to tell my brother who I have told you is the current Satan of what truly transpired, that along with the growing suspicion Sona had with what happened. Things would become complicated... and real soon too." She said with a sigh.

"Wait... Sona... as in Sona the School Council President?" I asked. Don't tell me she's part of this too...

"Yes Hyoudou-kun. Like me she is also a devil and has a peerage too." Wait...

"The Student Council is..." The redhead nodded. Oh boy... when she said back at the shrine that this is their territory they weren't kidding!

"So they are a lot more devils than we thought there would be." The moon rabbit was clutching her head. I think she's having a migraine from all of this.

"Moreover the other group is suspicious too... Not to mention they're the Student Council!" Sanae was rather worried. For good reason. In fact I am too! In fact my prediction of getting attack may come true!

And to think about it's going to be three days in a row! I swear it's the meteor investigation all over again!

"Do not worry. Despite connecting the dots considering how smart she is, I doubt Sona would actively move against you." Oh good. "But you guys will be under intense scrutiny. Especially when she's a fan too." Wait the president is also a fan?! Then we're doomed! "In fact I'm quite surprised nobody has recognized the too of you. Well... I think nobody would recognize Reisen without her signature ears..." Sanae patted the back of the suddenly depressed Reisen. Ummm... maybe I shouldn't told her about what people think of her ears...

"In any case nobody would actively recognize us because of the blessing of Kanako and Suwako-sama. Not to mention we have some stuff Nitori and Eirin-sensei gave us." Sanae informed sempai who nodded at relief at the precautions they had. In fact that answers why nobody bats an eye at their names nor with their appearance. "The only reason you and Hyoudou-kun recognize us is because the blessing does not affect those we had met previously before going here."

Ah, so that's why. Well it's nice to know. Now I don't need to fret about the whole thing.

"That's good. Still... I need to tell you some things." Now that all those questions were answered Gremory-sempai told us the incoming problems. One of those were several more devils that would come to investigate the beam since she and her... ummm... peerage if I remembered correctly, failed to truly report what happened. Secondly the fallen angels would be much more active and in the know of what truly happened and it was possible that they would either call for reinforcements or increase their ferocity in trying to kill me. Last it was confirmed that the Heavenly Faction would send some people as well, making for a tense stare down of the three Biblical Factions in one place. Which means that it was possible for a small war to erupt and the three way war between them would resume which would be...

All three of us outsiders gulped. This was very bad... Very very bad!

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

*GAP*

Kokabiel was annoyed. Thanks to that beam of light that shot to the heavens a day or so ago his plans was derailed. Firstly it was enough to draw the attention of Azazel who made his way onto the old ruined church where the fallen angels he duped was and discovered what was going on and rectified the situation.

Secondly his peons in the stray exorcists were either cut down or fled, like the mad dog Freed who Azazel deemed to insane and unstable to be left alive.

Third his plans to steal the Excaliburs were now impossible as the Angels themselves has decided to descend from heaven including Michael thanks to that little incident meaning that charging into a zone protected by them was tantamount to suicide. Something not even he would dare to do.

Currently only him and his peon the mad bishop Viper Galilei was the ones there... in that sorry encampment.

"Curse that upstart whoever it was!" He smashed the tree stump he and his peon were using as a table. "Damn that showoff!"

"That maybe and honestly it galls me that my project is stalled indefinitely, your wish may come true." The madman assured his benefactor. Wording his statement as he carefully as could as insulting the being before him meant instant death.

"Ah. You are referring to how the three factions are in the same place is it?" He shook his head. "Possible but the odds are low. Even if we make a move to frame one side to implicate the other, it would be easy for them to track the action to us and considering Azazel he won't let it slide and let us to the dogs." He snarled at that.

"True. But we don't need to act." The treacherous bishop advised him. "We only need to influence one side enough to provoke an attack."

"Are you daft worm! Did you not hear what I have said a while ago!" The fallen angel leader shouted angrily, causing the man to flinch.

"Yes my liege I know!" He quickly defended, even using flattery to do so. "But we only need to pass the information from a second hand source. Surely you know how society runs these days."

"And how is that?!" Kokabiel snapped angrily.

"Rumors." The fallen angel leader raised an eyebrow at this. "I admit that humans like myself are a cowardly and superstitious lot. Not to mention rather nosy. So what we do is spread rumors that are ridiculous to normal humans but weights heavily to a member of the supernatural side of the world. And since they are rumors, tracing its origin would be incredibly difficult, in fact we could start at a city away from this area and will spread. Not to mention people have a tendency to exaggerate making things much worse."

"I see... so this will work." Kokabiel said thoughtfully.

"Yes. But it all depends on what rumor we start. It has to be relevant enough to be spread but not loud enough to worry the normal people. And significant and worrisome enough for any of the three factions to make a move." The mad bishop advised. With the plan heard, the insane blood thirsty fallen angel cracked a vile smile.

"Very well then, I see this plan as sound. I leave this part to you Viper while I rally our worms and that mad dog Freed while I'm at it..." His wings flapped as he hovered into the air. "And oh... don't fail me. For if you succeed, I may find a way for your project to commence." He left leaving the mad bishop alone.

"Indeed I will not fail... for my dream! My great dream!"

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"What a mess!" Azazel grumbled as he assessed the damage his... old friend had done in his absence. "And you guys even thought that I would be happy about all this." He pointed out the destroyed cross and the pile of corpses of stray exorcists that would do nothing but make their image to other factions much more worse. Honestly he did not want to do it, and truthfully he was banking on the devils to clear his mess. It was lazy and sloppy, but he loathed losing more of his people.

Especially when he was the one who snuffed those lives.

It was a waste but it was his job as the leader of the fallen angels to make sure they had a future. And now three young fallen angels, full of hate, pain and fear kneeled before him.

"We're sorry lord Azazel!" Raynare pleaded. "We we're only following orders!"

"ORDERS THAT WASN'T EVEN QUESTIONED!" He quickly retorted rather angrily. "We were keeping a low profile Raynare! Why do you think I would send for a kill order! In fact we are researching sacred gears! Why in hell would I want to kill one young man who possibly have one?!" The three females flinched. "In fact who told you that stealing a sacred gear from someone would appease me! It wasn't even AN ORDER!" Raynare lowered her head even more. In fact she now openly sobbing.

"Now now Azazel. You can be angry all you like, but we can't deny that Kokabiel set them up to this." Shemhazai, Azazel's ever competent right hand man calmed the angry leader. In doing so made the man chuckle.

"It's funny that you're saying that for of the two of us, I'm the one who coddles our people the most... but..." He shook his head and his fist trembled. "Because of their actions we have lost another member of our already declining numbers and brought about a situation that would more than likely blow up in our faces!" He couldn't help but vent. From the reports he was given, the whole situation has blown up in epic proportions. And now it will cause another three way stand-off between the three factions as each investigated the source of the beam that tore into the heavens.

A source that they had a lead into.

"Can you at least confirm that the kid you tried to kill was the source of the beam?" He aksed as he turned to three trembling females.

"Y-yes!" Mittelt answered. "I was backup for Dohnaseek when it happened so I know... that he- that boy was indirectly the source as he summoned one of those odd women!"

"Ah those. His protectors am I right?" The blonde nodded. "So who of the two? The blonde one or the girl with black wings..." Mittelt thought shook her head.

"She had black wings sure. But she didn't reveal that immediately." The blonde began describing the features of the woman and as she did Azazel felt that he knew this woman.

"Green hair, magicians robe and pointy hat... crescent moon wand..." He began muttering. "I feel as I have seen a woman like that before."

"It might be that she is a fallen angel." Shemhazai theorized but his leader shook his head.

"No... I'm sure she was-"

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"We're in trouble Grayfia." Sirechs exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead. He, hiw wife/maid and the sister of Sona, Serafall was currently at a private room at Kuoh Academy. They were there due to a particular incident that incited the eyes of three Biblical Factions and more. "Worse is that I'm sure my baby sister knows something but is not budging."

"Yes and it's rather worrying." The silver haired woman shook her head. "It's not like her to withhold information from us. Not to mention she said nothing to Sona either." Both looked at the sister who was current frowning at the political shitfest that was brewing in the area.

"My own baby sister has suspicions and honestly I want someone to pursue her lead, but considering the people that would eventually make their way here..." Serafall shook her head and slump. "For the first time in my life I would say that I hate this job of mine." The current leader of the devils did not envy Serafall right about now, as she was in charge of foreign relations she was going to be busy in the following days.

"There is also the influx of ambitious devils to consider as well." Grayfia said, causing her husband to get a bigger migraine. "All of them wanted to get a hold of the person or thing that created the ray of light into the sky."

"I know." Sirechs grunted. "In fact I had my own peerage to take care of that because even with the ban to go here, they keep popping up. And with this place turning into a giant landmine soon, that would make things worse."

"Who could blame them." Serafall said from her place. "While many devils could do something similar, the power felt from that single beam was overwhelming in fact... it was pretty much our level or more." Frowning she began to thumb through the reports in her hand as she ran through all the possible fuck-ups that her people would commit as they scoured for that powerful source.

"At least we have a lead. Though... the name of the females that are suspect sounds familiar." He said as he eyed the small profiles for one Kanako Yasaka, one Sanae Kotiya and one Reisen Undongein Inaba...

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

Near the edge of the city in a inconspicuous and humble hotel sat two divine figures and several agents of the church. The divine ones mainly the Archangel Micheal himself and the Archangel Gabriel was there because of an unsettling thing that happened in that particular area.

"Dulio, please take care of our new recruits and be careful okay?" The head nun there advised the young church agent who had a 'not really want to do it' face but 'I'm gonna get scolded or worse if I don't' mentality and nodded to the woman and left with several acolytes. The woman then turned to a blue haired and blonde nun who shivered at her gaze. "Irina, Xenovia we're also leaving your own investigations to yourselves but..." A dark aura permeated her being. "Please remember to not aggravate either of the other factions." The two young women quickly nodded and immediately left.

"To use such a force for this. I must admit I fear of what could go wrong." Micheal admitted considering that all three of the Biblical Factions were now in the same place. "One wrong move and it would be the Great War all over again."

"Do not worry too much Michael!" Gabriel was all too carefree and innocent. But that was best of her as it portrays what angels should really be... Well at least to the eyes of the people. "Everything will be fine. In fact I'm not so sure why we're needed." Micheal sighed, honestly thinking if Gabriel's innocence were true or she was acting like those women who were 'eternally 17'.

"I would love to think of it as nothing." He shook his head. "But a force powerful enough to be felt from the closed realm of heaven is worrisome indeed. I fear that one might use it against us or the common people. And by our morals that is not acceptable." Gabriel titled her head.

"It is? Because all I know it just shows how humanity has become strong through the years!" Micheal fought the urge to face palm but considering everyone else in the room did it, it was a losing battle. Though it wasn't like his fellow Archangel would know what it means.

"That maybe so lady Gabriel..." To Michael's relief, the head nun Griselda interjected to their conversation. "We still need to find the person or thing that did so. We may be at peace with the other two factions but I must admit that some people can be sore of the past."

"Sore?" The ever naive Archangel asked causing everyone to sigh again.

"It does not matter." Micheal muttered. "What matters is we find the source of that beam non hostile and away from malicious hands. Not to mention is that fragile peace we are stepping upon as we do this investigation. With all three factions here, I'm afraid that using the force we carried is all too much but..."

"Lord Michael, we are just being cautious." Griselda shook her head. "Overkill it might be, but we might just needed. After all, we are all so uncertain." The nun said was truth, but the current leader of Heaven was unsure. As the side who advocates peace the most, going in this area with several powerful individuals didn't sit well to him. And thus he could only hope for the best.

Because as of present... it was the only thing he could do.

*GAP*

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

Gremory-sempai's words had somehow dampened our spirits but it never truly got us down. And that fact was quite evident as Sanae and Reisen dragged me at the mall so they could empty my pockets... Mooonnneeeyyyy!

Then again the fact that many guys I passed and some girls gave me thumbs up, makes me feel that I am doing good... Also the fact that I might as well gone into a date with two gorgeous girls is a nice thought. Still the way they emptied my pockets is quite disconcerting...

Girls will be girls I guess... And now that I think about it, wasn't Reisen all too-

"Hey Issei!" Oh there's Rei- wow. I must admit thanks to many artists I have seen Reisen in a lot of outfits, including the type she was wearing now. But pictures were too different than the real thing. She was currently wearing a beautiful one piece blouse... which I find that it was odd that she had changed so face considering what the Kuoh Female Uniform looks like.

Oh well I'm getting a treat no need to complain. Considering I'm a nut who forgoes normal society to Gensokyo where I swear the chances of me getting a girfriend there is miracle to no way in hell, this was a nice happening in my life.

Now if people stopped trying to kill me.

"Wow Reisen! That's a nice pick you got there!" Wow Sanae looks nice too with the one she picked... Ummm... This is nice and all but I realized that couldn't they shop for clothes some other time? Or is this the basic female 'I want to forget something bad happening to me' activity. No wait from some animes and manga I think it was eating? Er... I'm a guy so I don't really know.

Anyway I did nothing but accompany them until late afternoon where the sky was turning when they finally abated. That and my wallet was near empty. In any case we brought a large amount of food as from what I heard from Yukari, who to my surprised called me from my cell phone... that several people was at my tiny apartment making sure that it's defended properly and such. Well from what I heard from last night I guess Patchouli, Koakuma and someone from Byakuren and Miko's groups should be there. I hope I brought enough food.

Oh and I shouldn't even be surprised that Yukari called me by phone. I mean she's Yukari after all.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"We're back." I called out, which is weird. I've lived alone since the middle of my first year after I felt that my obsession with Touhou and my increasing perversity was obstructing my parents life and having people now in my small home felt weird. Even better, most of them were female! I mean as a guy whose dream is having a harem this was great...

If couldn't crush my skull or burn me to dust or blow me into atoms... well you know. Besides it's not like that they are my harem anyways. They're my friends, comrades and acquaintances who accepted me for who I am and for what we have gone through. And the last thing I need is to upset them in anyway because I said something stupid on the lines of them being my girls or anything.

They're them and they do not belong to anyone but themselves.

"We're here!" Was the voice of one Kirisame, Marisa who I was surprised to find there. Well this is both interesting and kinda scary. Interesting as I wonder how the girl reacted to many of the modern things here... though I'm kinda afraid that she might take anything that's important to me or something I cannot easily replace.

She can take any small things like a flash light or something but she better leave my laptop and other gadgets alone! Another and the one which I'm really scared of is... well she's a good and powerful magician but even if she could make traps I don't want her making one for my apartment. I mean I already know from the various stories and canon that she is a 'big explosion' person and after meeting her solified that. So any trap she might make might.

Uh! I can't help but shudder!

"Oi! What's with making that face after seeing me!" She said rather angrily. Ooops, she caught me shuddering! Wait... of course she'll catch me shuddering as she was just right in front of me!

"Now Issei. Thinking of anything that causes one to react like that to someone is bad." Sanae scolded me. Her body pointing forward and had a hand on her hips, one hand holding her bag and the things she bought and the other pointing at me. A classic pointing pose I guess... Oh and the pose made her jut her chest for me to see... "Issei!" She straightened up and bonked me in the head.

"Sorry. But you kinda did that all on your own." I defended myself and Marisa laughed. And so did Reisen... well chuckled not laugh.

"Well Kotiya-san, you should be careful on your expressions. Issei is a guy after all." The moon rabbit said as she reached for her hair and grabbed... a hair band with human ears taped on the sides? "Ugh. Even for the sake of blending in, I cannot stand it." As Reisen complained her actual ears, the ones people could actually mistake as fake stood up and actually stretched... Wow so she really could control how they move.

"In any case how's it going Marisa." I asked the black-and-white as I began to unload the food onto the small table in the living room. Reisen the ever helpful or probably ingrained to it helped out.

"Look for yourself." She said. And I did. I looked about my apartment and found things that weren't there before. Like the magic circles on the walls, the talismans on the door, the Shanghais and Hourais decorating some new shelves on my wall... Shanghais and Hourais?

"Wow. Even Alice helped." I said in surprise as I picked off one of the dolls from one of the new shelves.

"Yeah. You better be grateful!" She said as she swooped a packaged melon bread from the table. "Hmmm! This is nice, there's nothing like this in Gensokyo!"

"I'll buy more for you, just tell me." I said with a smile as I loaded all the packaged down. As I did I asked Marisa the burning question. "Ummm... Not to be rude Marisa, but did you make any of them... the traps I mean..." She actually glared at me at first until her lips puffed up and she sighed.

"Well I wanted to. But everyone stopped me because I might do something irreparable. So I just helped out with this and that..." She answered me as she scratched her head and looked away. "I admit as much." Ah... so cute when she blushes.

"OW!" She smacked me... wait she's pouting and blushing as she... "Ow!" Okay okay! But I can't help it!" Well it's not like this is the first time I saw her like this. In fact I saw her like this during the time where I accidentally groped her... which is admittedly bad though.

"Well as much as we're piling up gossip in watching you two flirt." Reisen who was smiling mischievously cut in and made us stop. "But we have more mouths to feed." As she pointed to the doorway to my kitchen who was a gaggle of people that I knew and was smiling with shit eating grins on their faces. The fact that Reimu was there meant that this would never be lived down.

Marisa's angry frown and pout meant that she's not gonna let this go... I might as well say goodbye to most of my things...

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

With that over, me and some of the girls went ahead and prepared dinner. Counting the people I find there are a lot of us, but enough for everyone. Counting off there was me, Sanae, Reisen, Marisa, Reimu, Alice, Nitori, Nazrin, Shou, Futo, Tojiko, Patchouli and Koakuma... So there was 1, 2, 3- 13 of us there.

"There sure is a lot of food." Reimu commented as she sat at my dining table. "Space is something you don't have." Of course I don't Reimu! I mean this is just a one man apartment! And- not that I think about it...

"Hey how you make all these without my neighbors or the landlady knowing?" I asked, considering their number I kinda thought that they were noisy and such.

"Silencing the area is easy and happens to be the first procedure." Patchouli told me as a matter of fact, and more likely is. "Making sure nobody hears you saying something important is the first defence..." Patchouli then droned on and on about the defences on my apartment and what they did. Like how most of the magic circles were wards to fend off pesky busybodies, or that the talismans fended off people with ill intent or that Alice dolls would automatically attack any intruders who does get in.

All in all it sounded like my small apartment had become a fortress. And oh we finished munching as she explained. In fact she ate as much as she talked. Wow a researcher to the end.

After that we talked about what Gremory-sempai told us and what our next move will be. And considering how many of them frowning and scowling meant that it was really bad.

"This is really bad Issei." Koakuma who was the most informed said out loud. "You have heard of the Great War right? Think of how bad it's going to be when those three powers collied in this home of yours Issei. Not to mention I don't think anyone side will go with a soft approach with the power that was revealed to them. In fact the devils going on and trying to recruit... well mostly you is a great danger alone but think of the Fallen Angels who still paints a target at you and the Angels that would be all too cautious and suspicious. In fact I believe that all three sides would have small armies assembled by now!"

"That sounds a bit extreme." Tojiko stated. Well it does sound absurd, and to the Taoist and probably most of us here it mostly was. "While it is great power, for them to resort to this..." She shook her head. Well I can her point, considering how impractical and insane it all was. But Koakuma countered on a fact that we were all surprised with.

"That's because comparing the power of those from Gensokyo to here at my and Issei's homeworld is a joke." Many of us gaped at this. "Cirno a fairy of ice can truly be 'The Strongest' here as she's more than powerful enough to takle even some of the most high level devils. And from what Kirisame-san said of her bility to freeze even energy or magic, she would be a nightmare to a lot of people." She shook her head. "As much as I want to say as exaggerating. But anyone powerful enough in Gensokyo, can take all the higher powers in this world with little effort."

Koakuma... did you just really say that the supernatural of our world does not hold a candle to the people of Gensokyo? Sure I know many of the Youkais at that hidden paradise is wrong, but to say they can take down those above here? How powerful are our supernaturals anyways?

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"Are you serious Koa?" Marisa asked skeptically. But Koakuma nodded.

"Yes." She then turned to all of us and nodded. "Yo see Youkais of this world of Issei's and my own do have that much great power. In fact most Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels only have generic abilties to the point you can compare them to Kendamas and some Fairies."

"What... Seriously?" Again Marisa was the one to ask and Koa nodded in affirmative again.

"Yeah, not all of them have any particular unique abilities or talents." She shakes her head. "Though those that do are pretty strong. For example my cousin has the family ability called 'The Power of Destruction'..." Wait... Power of Destruction? That kinda sounds dangerous. "It is." Wait am I saying out my thoughts again?

"So unique powers tend to be similar to what people's abilities are in Gensokyo?" Patchouli theorized but her familiar shook her head.

"No master, my family's ability is one of the few exceptions. In fact if there are any other exceptions is the Sacred Longinus that has abilities on par or somewhat close enough to those of Gensokyo..." She shook her head again. "Even so people don't have something the likes of Mistress Remilia's ability or that of Keine-san or even Reisen."

"I see. The reason they are weak is due to not having unique abilities." Patchouli again theorized and again her familiar shook her head. Wow Patche is wrong twice. I wonder why.

"No master. You forget that everyone in Gensokyo has their abilities limited." Abilities limited... wait you can't mean...

"The enforced Spellcard Rules." Reimu said calmly. "Apart from turning all battles non-lethal is practically is a wide magical training weight."

"I see... so Koakuma, you were not exaggerating when you said that little Cirno can outfight many of the beings here." Patchouli said to her helper who nodded. I also see the point. Since the majority of Gensokyo had their abilities pretty much suppressed by the Spellcard Rules they would become powerhouses here in my and Koa's-

Wait...

"Is that why Mima's gacha had a lethal Master Spark?" I asked. And both Reimu and Koakuma nodded.

"Without the Spellcard Rules actual Spellcards would be incredibly lethal. And considering most of them is Danmaku... well imagine anyone getting hit by it." I see... In fact now that I think of it when I fought Yuuma... well I think that's her name since that's the one she used to seduce me I guess, she got pretty hurt badly. While on the other hand even when one of the residents of Gensokyo rampages most wouldn't get hurt until one goes far. In fact it's probably the reason Meiling recovered quickly after getting hit by a certain Unyuu and go and blocked more attacks from her.

"I see... So someone like Utsuho would be-" Koakuma smacked me in the head.

"Of course she'd be dangerous! She controls Nuclear Fission you idiot!" Ah sorry for making a bad example! Still I'm getting the gist of it.

"Speaking of which..." Reimu interrupted. "The reason why I'm here is to make a boundary so that the Spellcard Rules are also followed in this small apartment of yours and the nearby area."

"Really?" I said out in shock. In fact looking at how everyone else looked surprised it seems they just learned of this too.

"I see... so that's what you were doing." Wait... do you mean that Reimu just did her thing without anyone realizing.

"Well it's not like we know what to look for when one is enforcing the Spellcard Rules anyways." Alice stated and shook her head. "Still despite what we all have done it seems Reimu made the best defence." Reimu made a v-sign at this and everybody chuckled.

"Well with that out of the way... let's eat!" Shou energically announced while Nazrin sighed at the antics of her master. Though considering many stomachs rumbled, might as well.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

That night was awesome as we kinda partied and had fun after all those explanations along with Koa's kinda ominous warnings. Though I admit the day after that was the only time it sunk in. Still with enough precautions in my home I would at least feel safe here... then when I leave home...

"Issei! Come on and hurry up we'll be late!" Ah... Sanae is already here... no wait why should I be surprised? Considering the smile she displayed as we first walked into Kuoh shows just how she liked to continue school. Reisen however...

"Sigh... well at least I'm not getting experimented..." She mutted while I saw her staring at the headband that apparently she hates more than anything due to hurting her actual ears.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I ask and she gave me a 'Are you kidding me?' look making me apologize.

"Honestly Udongein-san... I don't know how that feels." Sanae told her... In fact seeing Reisen nod kinda felt weird. Then again it's true.

"Good thing too... because you don't want to know." She said as laid her head face down on the dinner table. Both Sanae and I could only wince at this.

Oh yeah... ever since my adventures in Gensokyo I was never late for school nor did I wake late. Frankly because of Sanae who back then shared her sentiments on not being able to finish her schooling... Now however I could not help but smile as that regret would disappear. And now we-

"Eh?" It was a text message. Quickly browsing through my phone I found a message from Gremory-sempai.

"Oh..." "Ugh..." Was Sanae's and Reisen's reaction to the message. Apparently she was apologizing again for something in fact the message only said:

_'I'm so sorry Hyoudou-kun, I screwed up again.'_

"Gremory-sempai is surprisingly unreliable." Sanae muttered and Reisen agreed by nodding... Actually me too since considering what we know of her... Still something must have happened.

"Ah... another message. Ummm... Please do not bother to get into your classes, you have been excuse and report immediately to the student council room. Also Rias is sorry since her opponent was a combination of two people that can see through the tiniest cracks in an argument and one scary sister-in-law." Apparently this one was from Himejima-sempai.

"I wonder how pressured she was to give in. In fact I wonder what she told them." Reisen said while sighing.

"What do we do know?" I ask, rather nervous at the whole thing.

"No... you and Sanae will do nothing." What? "It's time for me to do my thing." Wait a minute...

"Reisen... don't tell me!" She nods and I'm actually very surprised while Sanae just sighed.

"Honestly when Kanako and Suwako-sama told me about this part I am kind of against it... but we may have no choice now." The wind prietess told me, and considering Reisen's abilities that was true. But if Gremory-sempai really did screw badly enough that there was no other choice.

We had to rely on Reisen breaking their minds.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"Hello, we're here." I said after knocking at the large doors that designated the student council room.

"Ah... please come in." Invited in I looked at my companions who shrugged and all three of us walked in. Coming inside I saw a particular scene... well a completely depress and down Gremory-sempai with her head down and had her back patted by Himejima-sempai... In fact I think the clouds of depression is incredibly heavy with her.

Umm... the whole of the Occult Research Club is here and from the... well I'm familiar with Shitori-sempai and ummmm... Uh... Uh-oh... Tsubaki-san the vice president and the remaining member of the four Great Ladies of Kuoh... I forgot her family name... Heck now that I remembered I don't even remember the poor dude of a classmate sometime ago.

Oh boy, this is going to be a problem sooner or later.

In any case, apart from them there is red haired man in a suit, a twin tailed blonde mahou shoujo cosplayer and...

"Hey Issei... doesn't that woman look like Sakuya?" Sanae and Reisen who nodded, pointed out. I nod myself.

"Yeah. If we probably put them side by side we probably wouldn't know the difference..." Reisen shook her head at that.

"True, but Sakuya is a lot younger than this woman. Maybe she's like you and Koa and this woman is her elder sister... or even mother." True, though if it was really a fact then it would be completely surprising.

"Please be seated." Shitori-sempai said causing us to stop gossiping and picked seats that got a view of everyone in the room while close enough to be converse with. Also it was those folding chairs we picked no like the cushy sofas the others were sitting on. Wait... why are there luxury items in the council room? Or maybe they're probably rolled out for those three guests...

Those the cute girl in the mahou shoujo cosplay doesn't seem like a guest...

Still, it's not they really knew and just sat down. Well he and Sanae did because Reisen did not do so immediately, instead stared at the crowd a little longer before doing so. By then it was too late for anything, they were in Reisen's palm now.

Though judging from the way the woman wince it's probably that noticed. Not that it matters. Honestly the whole thing makes me feel that I'm sort of villain and considering what Sanae said back home she probably felt the same. Oh Gremory-sempai if you only didn't cave in.

Reisen's power, the eyes of madness. Something thanks to the System in Gensokyo only cause the guardians of that land to be confused and disoriented. Here where there is no such protection, even Reisen cannot guarantee the sanity of the minds of the people before her. And unfortunately the Occult Research Club is with them. With that said, I'm already having doubts with this plan.

Though from her first explanation and knowledge of what Reisen could really do, I already had second thoughts about the whole thing from that time on. Still wouldn't stop us from doing this sadly. Gensokyo's safety is at hand and Yukari herself beat that part to my brain during the Occult Research Club's only time in Gensokyo.

Then again I think that thinking only applies to herself and not me and the others... I think I kinda got corrupted here. But... the feeling of her bosom and the cooing noises she made! Ooooohhhhh!

"Thank you Shinra-sempai." Sanae thanked. Oh... So Shinra is Tsubaki-sempai's family name... Umm... I gotta remember this because it's important... and that she's Vice President and my sempai. She waved it off and seemed to defer to Shitori-sempai and then Shitori-sempai deferred to the unknown man.

This unknown man must be the head honcho and considering how he looked he also must be Gremory-sempai's brother. And that means he's the current Lucifer if I so remember what Gremory-sempai and Koakuma had told us.

"Sorry to drag you into this suddenly." He apologized. I wonder how sincere that was, then again the troublemaker here is me. "But you three have information we need. Though I admit my cute little sister here had spilled some of it, but not all."

"Excuse us. But what did Gremory-sempai say, because we have no idea what you are talking about." Reisen countered, looks like she's spearheading this one. Then again that is to be expected. Though I don't know if playing dumb is good in this situation.

"I'm afraid very little." It was Shitori-sempai who answered this time. "While you may not believe any spoken guarantee we assure you that we are just looking for information to diffuse the messy situation that our little town is in."

"Hah?" Again Reisen plays dumb for us. She must be really working hard.

"Hmmm... Perhaps you might be swayed if you know what's going on." Well at least it looks like Gremory-sempai held as much for us. On that we could thank her for. "Very well then."

At that most of the people in the room took turns in telling us the current situation. Though we already heard most from Gremory-sempai, though the new/updated information was nice especially when we found out that Heaven's Faction in this Biblical three way had brought a small army. A small army enough to decimate the entire area and then some.

I'm definitely not feeling that safe here.

Then there was the Fallen Angels who I for all we know, knew of my existence. Apparently their head honcho personally came, and from we are being told he is one of the most cunning of the three faction leaders. Apparently the Fallen Angels also has access to super technology... or pretty much high tech things that could do stuff like locate people with Sacred Gears...

...

Ahahahahaha, this is very funny.

Then these guys are modest enough that despite their enforcement, some idiotic devils have escaped here to find and recruit little old me. In fact that would do it no matter what it takes... No matter what it takes.

Ah... That's nice. Maybe I should take up the many people's invitation to stay in Gensokyo permanently? Though the nice people here would miss me...

"Hyoudou-kun... Is something wrong?" Shitori-sempai asked, and honestly my two compatriots glared. What do you expect from me? I screwed up big time.

"Well honestly... this whole thing is too big for me." Ahahaha... yeah this is true. No lies here. "In fact I don't really understand." Well I actually do, but I'll follow Reisen's lead.

"Ah true, the situation is somewhat big." The man acknowledged. "That is why as three people that has ties with this incident, we ask for your help. Because if the source... of that power is not identified soon..." The man sighed.

"What will happen?" Sanae asked even though we all knew what.

"War, little miss. War will happen. War that you never could ever imagine." The blonde mahou shoujo cosplayer said as she shook her head. "Nevermind the fact that each side are most likely innocent of this, but due to the power displayed on that time each side is weary. And most possibly due to politics each side will start pointing fingers and dream up incredulous scenarios. We are trying to avoid a severe misunderstanding that would claim hundreds of lives. This why we ask." She kneeled and bowed her head much to the surprise of a lot of individuals there... especially us.

In fact both me and Sanae is already wavering but...

"That's very lofty." Wow Reisen... just wow... "But I still do no see any guarantee... something concrete for us to comply. In fact you have been talking for a while without us knowing your names."

"Ah... Indeed." The blonde stood up. "It is quite rude not to mention difficult to trust anyone who doesn't even introduce themselves. I am Serafall Leviathan the elder sister of your Student Council President."

"I am Sirechz Lucifer and this is my wife Grayfia." Uhhh... His wife is also his maid? Ummm... how does that work?

"Ahh... Are you wondering about Grayfia? Don't, because no matter what she looks and does she's clearly on top." The newly introduced Serafall told us. Hmm... wow really. Oh by the way Shitori-sempai's sister is completely cute... and pretty...

"Hey! Uhh..." Uh... I see what she means, considering just one cough and whatever retort the man had died in his throat. Still about the requ-

"We see your sincerity. However we will not just divulge what we know needlessly despite your intentions." Wow Reisen, that's kinda... "Still it is something to think about." Serafall sighed.

"I see... then please hurry. You might not believe it, but the situation is dire." She told us. And with it we excused ourselves.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*

"Whew... That was intense!" Couldn't help but agree with you Sanae!

"Still, you we're awesome back there Reisen!" I congratulated the Moon Rabbit who blushed and looked away.

"Ah... I just remembered what I did back during my time as well..." She sighed and considering I knew, it's better this way. "In any case I'm glad that I did not need to go through on what we planned."

"Me too. Still what do we do?" Sanae asked. And honestly I don't know either.

"Well you might think this is stupid but... Let's ask the other two factions." Reisen said to my and Sanae's surprise.

"What? Seriously?!" Oh come on Reisen! You know that's dangerous considering-

"Issei, I know that you're being targeted by one of them. But with the leader of the Fallen Angel faction here, it's possible to talk to them normally. And... I doubt the Heavenly Faction will give us problems. Considering we're taking to account the safety of both you and Gensokyo, this is a good plan." Well yeah but...

"Well yeah but..." It seems only Sanae and I are hesitant at this...

"Seriously you two. Between us three, can they really do something to us?" Ummm well...

"You have a point. But..." Sanae turned to me. Well considering I'm mostly the one who made this mess and the actual target...

"Ah... Alright I guess." I consented even though I'm scared. I believe Reisen knows what she's doing, so it's best to follow her plan.

"Okay then. Let's go talk to the other two sides after class. After all we may be excused now, but I doubt about later!" Ah! Ther goes Sanae and Reisen too... Sheez, this is becoming as troublesome as the Meteor Incident... but oh well, I guess another adventure is lined up for me and my friends I guess.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!*


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: All the updates to this fic is in snippet format. Don't ask for more.

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*mukyu*

After meeting with the Devils our school day seemed normal. Well as normal as we could make it. Considering that the whole day we felt eyes on us, was very unsettling. Which went double for Reisen who was sensitive to those kind of things.

In fact judging how she made several unpleasant faces as the school day went by showed how annoyed she was at the situation.

And at the end of the school day Reisen had half the mind to call Gremory-senpai and scream so loud that it would break her ears. Thankfully however Gremory-senpai came in person and invited us back to her clubroom...

*mukyu*

"Ugh. Sorry I truly am apologetic." Ummm... I think we get it Gremory-senpai. "But the pressure was too much."

"Considering Kaichou and... umm your brother was it... Ugh..." I admit just being in the presence of those two were very intimidating.

"That was kind true. But I believe this is actually due to an oversight in Gremory-senpai's duty. You did say that you did not report to your brother who happens to be your faction's leader." Reisen said, though she was rather annoyed when she did so.

"Ara ara..." Himejima-sempai cut in for her harassed friend. "Please don't be angry. Besides, Rias did her best and the only thin they got from her is that Issei-kun and his friends may have a connection to the wielder of the power displayed that day. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Wow really?" I asked. Considering I was the most human and honestly the most affected by the pressure of the meeting, I could not see how Gremory-senpai could handle that.

"Well... that's only because I am used to the presence of my brother and sister-in-law. Same goes with Sona as I'm one of her oldest friends." Ahhh... so that's why. Compared to me who despite met several powerful and uhhh... well let's just settle for powerful people; I still cower every time I'm in their presence. Heck I cower at Reimilia and Flandre despite being close to them oddly enough.

"Be that as it may. What are your plans now?" She asked. All three of us looked at each other and decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her. After all we might glean more about the situation and about the people we would encounter. "It sounds like a radical plan honestly." I'm would be surprised if you that it wasn't Gremory-sempai, because there's no way that it's not! "And with target on Issei's head as well... you do realized that the Fallen Angels would recognize him right?" Ah... yeah we know... Please don't remind me! T_T

"We know. But between the three... well two plus whoever Issei calls here as long it's not Mima or... Utsuho..." All of us who knew that certain Unyuu shivered. I also remembered at one time-

_'Unyuuu! Incinerating fallen leaves! '_

Guh... Talk about overkill. I mean I saw that birdbrain nuke and I really mean nuke dried fallen leaves instead of burning them! And heck she didn't even got- Oh wait I remember Satori saying something on the like of-

_'Do really think she'd even remember that?'_

Uh yeah... So it was a hopeless endeavour.

"...So I doubt that they could do anything noteworthy to us." Ah... It seems like Reisen continued while I was in terrorland. I could guess what she was talking about though.

"Well that's true." You say that Gremory-sempai but you still look uncertain. Then she sighed. "Honestly I can't do much for you apart from information again." We're still grateful. "Why thank you." Eh? Again? "In any case from what I know it's highly possible that you might not have a problem-"

"Okay first it's a problem now it's not?" Reisen asked with her brows up.

"Please let me finish Udongein-san." Sigh... Reisen's anti-social nature is showing again. I remember when I first met Reisen in Gensokyo she was like that. Apparently according to Eirin it takes a while for her to warm up to somebody unlike the princess. Kaguya's pretty nice and sweet, if not a little bit airheaded. I remember staying with her for hours as she asked me a lot of questions and I ended up telling her a lot of things and stuff. "Please pay attention Hyoudou-kun." Ah... sorry.

"Well I do not know all of the details but apparently Azazel is not a bad person. In fact he is an eccentric and a researcher of Sacred Gears." Gremory-sempai turned to me. I can guess what's she's going to say. After all I'm not that stupid. "That's why it was weird for brother to find that the Fallen Angels made a hit on a suspected Sacred Gear wielder. While I do not know what my brother and Azazel's are friends or acquaintances he is sure that Azazel would not needlessly kill a Wielder."

"Oh? He told you that?" Really Reisen...

"Indeed, I just asked." Don't be like this Gremory-sempai.

"Well at least you fished something out from your failure." Oh come on Reisen!

"Yeah." Wha? Gremory-sempai please we're over this. Don't be depressed! "It's the best thing I could do as I got interrogated..."

"We're grateful. Please continue." Finally Reisen!

"Well Azazel is quite reasonable and from what my brother said, the only thing that would trouble people is his hobby of experimen- Ummm... Udonge- oh... Don't worry he won't harm you or anything, but he'll get interest in Issei." Ah... looks like that Reisen is really uncomfortable whenever someone says experiment. Honestly while I thought that Reisen being a guinea pig for Eirin-san's medicine was a fan thing, it turns out it was not. Though from what I have learned she mostly samples some harmless meds... though they had strange effects. I liked the one where she thought of me of her lover until I got whacked on the head by Eirin-san way too many times. And that leads us to what Gremory-sempai said...

"He won't do anything to me right?" I asked, a little bit afraid.

"Well if you consent then he probably will." Then I won't. Easy solution. "In any case while talking to the Fallen Angels would be tricky, the Angelic side would not have a problem... Normally."

"Normally? Is there something wrong?" Sanae asked sempai. And honestly I could ask the same.

"Don't you remember what brother had said?" Both Sanae and Reisen who recovered widened their eyes and nodded... I nod too but I don't know what she means by that.

"I see... And when I thought that the Heavenly Faction would be easiest to approach. I forgot their being overly cautious." Overly cautious? How-? Oh... that's right. Of the three factions settled here in the area the Angels are the ones who has the most firepower, not to mention their numbers. It's enough for the other two and definitely this side, the Devils to look at them funny. Not to mention this is also Devil Territory if I remember right.

"Still it's not like they'll be immediately hostile to us. So I think we'll be able to contact them as long as we don't do anything suspicious!" Wow Sanae looks enthusiastic about this. I'm kinda wondering why.

"Well that's true. Still I advise that you do not directly go the top and ask an angent of the church instead. Because I highly doubt that you would give a good expression by looking for the boss immediately." Ah that's true. It's not like they'll let us anyways. "Also Sanae please inform them that you are a miko. In doing so they'll be more than likely to trust you with information as long as give proof of your identity. Some of your wind magic will work so try that. One last thing, from what we gathered the Fallen Angels would be at the abandoned church near the edge of town. But we don't know where the Angels are based so you have to luck out on that."

"Ah. Thank you for the tip then." Ohhh... In the end Gremory-sempai did proved to be reliable.

"Sorry. For misjudging you. In the end you proved your reliability sempai. Those were good information." Sheez Reisen!

"Ah. No problem. I did screw up... well twice in my part. So no apologies needed." Gremory-sempai! So humble. Well the only thing we need to do now is say our goodbyes and head to the abandoned church to cmunicate with the Fallen Angels and with luck find a nun or something that would lead us to the Angels. But there is something...

"Sempai. Can I ask one last thing?" I can't help but feel the gazes of my companions as I asked the question. They're probably wondering what I will ask.

"Sure I guess. What is it Hyoudou-kun?" Good, she's letting me. I hope this doesn't upser her or something thanks to what happened...

"How powerful are everyone... I mean you guys the Devils... the Fallen Angels, Angels, our Youkais and the likes compared to the people of Gensokyo?" Looks like I asked something surprising. Though the looks at my way from Reisen and Sanae just got harder.

"Ah... that..." Gremory-sempai is shaking her head. Looks like I shouldn't have asked. "I don't know Hyoudou-kun. Sorry but I can't easily answer that." Eh? "What did you ask anyways?"

"Well..." I summarized what Koakuma her cousin told us just yesterday ago. About how she compared the supernaturals of this world of mine (and the people I'm conversing with) with the denizens of Gensokyo. About how even now I have my doubts.

"Well if you put it that way. I guess some explanation is needed. You see my cousin's only exposure to strong people was limited. It was mostly our parents my brother or my sister-in-law. In fact due to the fact that she was whisked away early I can easily guessed how she compared those experiences to the fantastic people she is with now. After all, I doubt even Merlin of Arthurian times would even remotely compare to the walking library that is Patchouli."

"In fact a wielder of Forbidden Balor View, a Sacred Gear that can stop time would compare to Sakuya-san. I don't even know of a martial artist that could do what Meiling does, nor can I compare the power of Remilia to the one she boasts that she is a descendant of. I may have not seen it myself but I don't think there is another person or in fact if a person exists that has the power that can manipulate fate. I haven't even mentioned the power that Flandre alone posses. And that's only the Scarlet Devil Crew Hyoudou-kun. I'm sure you yourself have seen what the denizens of Gensokyo can do with your own eyes than me who only knows by the games, books and other sources."

That's right. I have. I have seen a true Danmaku battle in all of it's beauty, it's danger and it's thrills. The power of an Ordinary Witch and her mentor whose likeness had caused this precarious scenario. The super advance technology of the kappa, and the agility of the 'Fastest Reporter'. The power of a walking nuclear arsenal and the monk who loves youkais more than humans... Heck I could go on and on about this, and I haven't even counted those weird dreams I dream about them. I could only say that yes they are powerful.

"Still Issei, despite staying here unlike my cousin who got whisked away I could not say for certain. I'm still a young devil whose exposure to power is just as limited as my cousin. I have not seen how an Archangel fights, how a leader of the Grigori do battles and even those rating games I have witnessed only by sight. By not experiencing those with my own eyes and body I could not tell how. Though I'm sure brother and sister could fight some denizens of Gensokyo and I'm sure the Faction leaders and several of known living deities can. But until fielded against one another the question would remain."

"Thank you for your insight sempai. Despite that it hasn't truly answered my question it helps a lot." While Gremory-sempai wasn't able to answer I had at least rough outline of what to expect and in the end she was right. Without experiencing the whole thing no proper answer could be made. Though looking at my compatriots it seems they do want to see how they would measure up. Or at least worried that would not last at conflict against those that we confront.

I just hope my curiosity had not dampened the morale of my companions. Because the last thing we need now was screw up...

*mukyu*


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: An update… whew…

-DRAGON AND FAMILIAR-

*usaaaa~!*

So... Now that we were done talking with Gremory-senpai, we decided to move out and go straight to the old abandoned church Gremory-senpai pointed us to. Still it seems my query has dampened my comrades moods somewhat. Ahhhh! Stupid Issei! That was a very bad move!

"Errr..." Honestly I don't know what to say here. And we're halfway there. Uhhh... Think... think... huuuu... Okay... "Ummm... Do you guys know what do we when we get there? I mean it's not like we can just knock on their doors or something."

Hahahahaha! What's with that look guys? It's a legitimate question! Eh? Why the evil look now?

"Well Issei..." Reisen... I don't like the way you look at me. So is the look you're giving me Sanae. "We are not going to do anything. You are."

Eh? I am... no wait...

"Don't tell me...!" And with that, the two of them kept pushing me forwards with evil smiles on their faces. It's probably revenge for making them doubt their abilities. Then again what I also asked Gremory-senpai is a legitimate question as well. Still they're somewhat upset...

And thanks to that...

"Stop! Stop pushing!" They keep pushing me towards the church with smiles. It was clear I was bait. That and clearly these guys knew my face. Considering that once we popped up near the church and these guys with matching black leather long jackets appeared with light spears and didn't impale me and... ummm... I must admit the whole thing made me lose several years of my life.

*usaaaa~!*

"You know kid it's pretty gutsy of you just to show up at the doorstep of the people who tried to kill you." The Grigori leader told me and my friends with a smile. We on the other hand shrugged.. "Still seeing that you are here then you probably have an inkling of what's going on."

After getting recognized who I am, instead of getting stabbed or anything we have been apologized to and was ushered inside the church and was asked to wait. Heck we were even served tea. Though we... especially Reisen were rather weary of drinking the beverage, we did so in the end. And honestly it was fine. It was just normal tea. And as we enjoyed that this scruffly looking man came in and introduced himself.

He was Azazel the leader of the Grigori or should I say the Fallen Angel Faction.

"Yeah... and honestly I doubt that a lot of people wouldn't miss a loud explosion sound followed by a giant beam of light." I said to him who laughed.

"True. You have to be blind and deaf not to see it. Heck kid thta thing made trouble for a lot of us. You have no idea how many people's memories we had to alter and/or erase along with other data; like any recordings and such." He shook his head and sighed. "To be frank however the whole thing spiraled into epic proportions that I must admit is partly my fault." To our surprised he bowed down to me and...

"I am sorry." He apologized. Wow bowing to me was already surprising enough but this... I turned to Sanae and Reisen but found that they didn't know what to do in this situation either. Heck how should I know what to do in this situation! I mean... arrrgghhh...

"Ummmm... I... well... it's okay now I guess." I said lamely. What? What else could I say in this situation? Heck my two companions with me were just as lost as me. "Please stand... I... well I know you tried to kill me and all... and ummm... judging from the way that you're apologizing meant that the whole trying to kill me thing wasn't in the plan or something..." I scratched my head. Well I don't know how I made that speech from thin air but I guess it's... ummm... adequate. Turning to my companions and seeing them giving me thumbs up meant that I did good. Which is a good thing because I'm not the guy that makes eloquent speeches. That's what Remilia or maybe what Kaguya does, not me... Well I think Kaguya is not a fan of that... I think...

Well what do I know.

"Heh. Well at least you're good at the pickup, kid." The man shook his head and smiled at us. "And I'm glad that you have accepted my apologies despite the weight of the crime made against you." I scratched my head.

"Honestly Azazel-san, I want to know why I'm... well was I hope... targeted." I asked and he nods with his grin increasing in size.

"Well I could. But let me at least know how much do you know about why you are targeted. I mean my pretty little underling admitted that she had let slip a few things. Also I would like to find out why are you here and what do you know about the going ons in this city of yours." Those were fair questions. After all, even if he told us the info freely, without prior knowledge that information would be useless and we would have wasted his time.

And thus I told him all we knew without implying about the truth of Gensokyo and for now our association with Gremory-senpai and the rest of the devils. I also showed him my Sacred Gear and considering I saw his eyes lighting up and nod in satisfaction at what I said, I'm pretty sure that I got on the right track.

"Good good. You have a slightly clear view on things and a good amount of information. Whoever that witch was on teaching about Sacred Gears despite the inadequacy of the information I have to thank... Also you finding someone with the knowledge of the Great War is interesting and " To be fair, I actually doubted if Patche even knew about it... then there was Koa... "In any case let me tell about us Fallen Angels and what we do..."

What came next was a brief overview of the activities of the Fallen Angel along with a small amount of history behind it. Though I do not know if Azazel-san sensed our urgency or anything but it was an overview we got along with the reasons for me getting attacked.

Apparently, killing me wasn't even in their agenda at all... well at least not immediately. With their activities mostly on research and the handling and training of Sacred Gear users I was in their observation list. Apparently most Sacred Gear users were either freaked out by their new found abilities or incredibly drunk by it. The former were either recruited by the devils or themselves and trained in the usage of their Sacred Gears, while the latter depending on the severity of their actions were either captured and imprisoned, rehabilitated or put down. This made my case even more serious as Azazel-san described to me my Sacred Gear.

Boosted Gear he said. It was a powerful Sacred Gear in the line called the Longinus. It allowed the user to increase his/her power to that of Gods if one let's it so. And apparently if there were any high risk Sacred Gear users that could run amuck and do a lot of property damage then it was the wielder of Longinuses especially those who wielded Boosted Gear... and in this case me. Heck according to him most of them went mad with power and...

Oh boy I'm so glad I'm not able to use Boosted Gear to it's fullest potential. And it seems Azazel-san was grateful for that too. And considering what else I wield then it's a very good thing.

"Ah... that's good honestly... and considering you already have..." He turns and stares at my companions but...

"We can put him in line you know..." Sanae said with a- wait why are their eyes gleaming...

"..."

I suddenly feel like someone stepped on my gave and such... ummm... It's like the feeling of... ummm when or before and after I get beaten up after a perverted antic I do...

Oh boy...

"Ahahahahaha..." Yes... this is the only reaction I can do. Laugh and scratch my head. How typical...

"That's rather reassuring honestly. Still with the situation as it is, I don't think it would ease the minds of everyone when they find out that the source of the beam is a Sekiryuutei..." Azazel-san is right. In fact I'm seriously glad that we didn't inform this to the Devil faction considering how serious this is... and how the past Sekiryuutei were like. They'll think that I have already gone rouge and...

Oh great dragon god of Gensokyo! I'm so screwed if that happens!

"Oi don't panic kid." You tell me that after telling me how screwed I am? Really?! "With your knowledge of the situation and the fact you came to me meant that you are planning your own steps to deal with the problem. Am I right?" We nod... wow he's really smart as they say!

"Good, good... Honestly after speaking with you, I already made my own plans. I suggest though that you seek out the other two factions in this..." Okay... time to admit. So we tell him that we already have contact with the Devil Faction... though we did not say what we talked about. "Well that's no surprise. After all you guys are from Kuoh. So the only faction you haven't encountered is the Angelic one..." What's the problem now? "Well this is just in but the Angelic faction is rather testy. Not only because of the commotion we have caused but because there is some idiot trying to rile us up with rumors. Admittedly the rumors are rather stupid and obvious that it would not fool anyone, but the fact that somebody is trying to take advantage of this situation is making everyone edgy..."

Ah... that was no good... The whole thing is already is a giant mess, but for someone to actively try to make everyone fight... Suddenly that sinking feeling of mine just got worse...

*usaaaa~!*


End file.
